The Jaune with two souls
by Simone-SNS
Summary: So when the headmaster of Beacon dies from heart attack from too much caffeine (Coffee) Jaune now shares a mind with Ozpin whether he likes it or not.
1. I hate you Dug'

**The Jaune with two souls**

 ** _Okay so this fanfic is about Ospin and Jaune going through bacon with Os in the head of Jaune. So basically Ospin dies duet a heart attack due to an overdose of caffeine in the form of coffee. Due to Ospin's ability to transfer his mind to another body he goes into Jaune's body. Now our shining knight will have to deal with a Beacon headmaster in his head while dealing with usual life._** 'This is talking' "these are quotation marks" (when text is in ( ) Jaune is talking to you), **_A/N or authors note will be written as this_** and thought will just be wrote down like normal narration and **Ospin's voice or thought will be shown as this**.

 ** _Chapter 1: "I hate you dug" (Revised)_**

As the sound of an irritating _bing!_ forced my eyes to awaken in a slow movement. As the cruel burning light infested my eyes, a yawn was forced out and my muscles ached for movement leaning up I stretched my arms out feeling pops and cracks. My back arched as my chest raised from the comfortable surface that was my mattress. While my body reacted to the morning disease called walking up, a annoying buzz that was my alarm roared like a lion with anger issue.

With a lazy movement of my hand I hit the top of the sound maker, missing the first few times I am finally am able to hit the god forsaken machine's off button. I don't know why someone would intentionally put this in your room, the only reason I keep the cursed thing was because I fear my Mum more then I do sleep deprivation. 101 to surviving the Arc house hold. Never, ever! Tell Mum bad news in the kitchen, it is scary what she can do win a spatula.

Using what little energy I had, I slid my legs off the bed along with the bed sheets with it. Blood rushed to my legs as I got off the bed and I could feel my back ached as it hunched over weak with tired legs.

I wore nothing but a blue bunny onesie. (Don't judge me, it's comfortable.)

Moving my neck sided to side to to stretch it out I reveal the room around me. It was a plain white room with a single large rectangular window granting light over eight single beds with a meter space space in-between that hugged the walls of the room. A circular window was placed next to a door on the opposite wall to the beds and windows. A inbuilt closet that covered an entire wall filled with female clothing except for the few are male wear.

It was a fairly standard room. Yet as the eight beds was shown by the light flowing through the window, all of which were empty.

With an tried sigh I forced my body towards the door with several pops and cracks within my body going off as the morning makes walking a gruesome task. placing my hand on the metal doorknob which sent shivers down my spine due to the cold touch. I opened it showing the corridor on the other side of the door. Walking outside I glimpse the corridor

The design was that of a basic one two large lights shone on the hallway with a white tile floor design and white coloured walls filled with art. They were mostly painting of nature featuring lakes and forests. The quality of the paintings were realistic and well done but no where near of a professional. At the bottom write hand corner it had the name, "Jasmine Arc".

Walking through the hall I found myself in a room that I find my self often in. The kitchen/lounge room. There was a kitchen which took up 1/4 of the entire room which had a kitchen bench which had a sink, oven, stove, a small fridge for drinks, and all other things you would find in a kitchen bench. On top was a microwave and toaster. Behind was a white fridge and cupboards and drawers. That took up the left of the room from here I was standing and in the middle was a glass table with eight wooden chairs, on the wall (which was white) was a shelf on display due to the weapon it carried. Crocea Mors in it's sword sheathed into the shield form of the weapon. To the right was a T.V in the corner with two navy coloured couches facing diagonally to the T.V and a small space between the to couches. A wooden table large enough so both couches could reach it was placed before the T.V and to the left of the wall was a glass sliding door leading to the balcony, that was stories above the ground. Yet the m ain item that drew my eye was four girls ranging from twelve too seventeen. Each with a bowl of cereal of pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes.

However one girl who wasn't with the other four walked up to me. She had platinum blonde hair that was straighten out and went down just pass her shoulder and she had bright blue eyes. She had large gold earrings and her cheeks puffed and her face covered in makeup that made her face almost doll like. She wore a pink jacket with a white shirt beneath. She wore a blue skirt and black leggings beneath. She was 16 **_(This takes place a year before beacon)_** as well, due to being my twin.

Behind her was packed bags and she was currently reaching for Crocea Mors.

"Well good morning Jaune, woken up just in time for me leaving. You know to a real hunter academy." She said as she took the sword and shield down.

Thats right, today was the day she went to Signal. They start school later in the year. The reason she was talking Crocea Mors was because she proved herself to dad that she deserved it more then me to dad. She never let me go idea without forgetting that she was better then me.

Too tried to care I replied "Good morning Alice. A pleasure as always." Yawning I walk over to the couch with my other siblings.

"Don't mind her Jaune. She's just mad cause her and Jarred broke up for what, like the fifth time." One of the four girls on the couch said. She was 15 and with light blonde hair, her eyes were dark blue and she wore no makeup however she did wear hoop earrings. A black leather jacket was worn over a blue tank top shirt that reached down to navy coloured jeans. Her skin was pale and she had the her hair in a ponytail. Her name was Simone.

"Almost, It's the fourth offical time they broke up. Fifth if you include the 'unofficial' time apart after Alice kissed that other guy." Replied a young girl who was 10 years old. She was fairly short for her age and had dark coloured blonde hair that was wrapped in pigtails and bright blue eyes that shone. She had a purple hoodie that was too large for her and black skirt on. Her name was Rebecca.

"I accidentally tripped and our lips brushed against each other. It was an accident." Alice retorted.

"The dude was like eight feet. Even if you did 'accidentally tripped' you still wouldn't be close to reaching his lips unless you tried to. Not gonna lie but I think he is going to have quite the talent for a basketball player." Simone pointed out. Alice gave a snarl at the fifteen year old.

"You know I'm fully capable of stabbing you right now. Unfortunately I'm going to be leaving for Signal academy and instead of talking back to me Rebecca, you should start practicing for Signal. Your approaching the age to start going there, you wouldn't want to end up like Jaune now would you?" That hit below the belt as me eyes drifted down into the cereal I prepared while during all of this.

As Alice left I could hear her complaining about how tripping and accidentally kissing someone is something you shouldn't be blamed for. "Don't listen to her Jaune, Alice has always been a bitch." One of the 2 girls that hadn't spoken during all of that was Zoey. She was 17 and wore a blue scarf above a red shirt, Zoey also had dark blue jeans on. Her hair was that caramel and eyes of sapphire. "What did you just say?" Asked Rebecca innocently.

"Uh… I said Alice has always been a bully?" Zoey answered questionably as if trying to convince herself. "Smooth Zo real smooth." Said the final sister. She was basically a young clone of Alice in appearance except she wore no make up or jewellery she was 13 in age and wore a dark t-shirt with a blue skirt. Her name was Grace.

"Yeah but she ain't wrong. Here I am going to some scrappy school while Alice will soon be joining Spring ** _(If you are wondering Spring is one of the 7 sisters and she's in Atlas instead of Beacon and the other sister Sapphire also Amy is going to a university. Just so everyone knows i'm not just forgetting about 3 sisters.)_** in Atlas after she is done with Signal. How can I compete with that?" I complain, my heart fell as even I have to know where to cut my loses.

"Not easily. I mean the chances of you even getting close to her level is if you become a total badass, grim slaying or world saving hero in the next year." Zoey confirmed. I couldn't help but glare at her. I mean sure I don't have years combat of experience but I can still be a hero.

Sitting down eating my cereal next to Rebecca I couldn't help but sit there in annoyance. Alice was always our dads favourite ever since she picked up a sword. I tired compete with her but I was never good enough things got even worse when she went to signal and I didn't. I don't know what they did but now she can kick my ass so easily I don't know why I bother.

"How about some T.V to cheer up."Simone stated as she used the remote to turn on the T.V.

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting breaking news of a sudden death. Professor Ospin of Beacon Academy has suffered a fatal heart attack. Paramedics believe the cause of this overdose of caffeine and think that is tragedy was cause by large quantities of coffee. Professor Goodwitch comments "I told him that decaf wasn't that bad and might save his life. I was almost fired that day." The news of how this effects Beacon is unsure, but we can tell it has brought many to tears. The council however has made the decision of electing Glynda Goodwitch head master of Beacon. Our only hope is that this disasters will not affect to young students of Beacon more then it already has.'

The T.V was suddenly turned black again. "Okay maybe T.V wasn't the best way to cheer you up." Simone reconsidered.

God I hate pity, it hurts more then what alice says sometimes.

"Look if its all the same I would just like to go to school now. Do you know what time mum is returning back home?" I asked as I stood up going to the sink at the kitchen to clean my bowl.

Grace answered "Mum won't be home for ages. Hell she is hardly here in the morning nowadays. The busy life of a surgeon I guess."

 ** _Time Skip: To school_**

What is school, good for? Answers simple really, to help you train, have epic battles and kill monsters, well that would be the answer if you were going to a combat school. Sadly I go to regular school, with regular people and regular lives. Kids in the back talk, kids in the front listen. There are the class clowns, bullies, nerds, geeks, divas, goths, smokers, alcoholics, cool kids, jocks, outcast and then there is me. I'm part of the huntsman wannabes. sadly that means i'm low on the food chain:

Cool kids

Divas

Jocks

Bullies

Class clowns

Nerds

Geeks

Goths

Huntsman wannabes

Smokers

Alcoholics

Outcast

Anyone lower then class clowns is prey for bullies. And sadly that meant I am in that prey section.

My mind wondered off as the teacher rambled on about world war 2 or our assessment on persuasive writing. Wait what class was it again? I'm sure it wasn't important anyway, if it didn't have anything to do with being a huntsman it did't matter.

"Now as you are all aware as this is business class-" Uh I wasn't even close.

"and due to me being contractually forced, I am here to ask the class what they will do next year."

"Isn't it the start of the year? we still have ages to decide." One kid in the back interrupted.

"Well that explains your last years report card then Joanathoan." A few snickers could be heard through the room as the teacher remarked.

"Now Sarah any ideas." The teacher continued. She was that of a typical diva hot, sexy and always had the latest fashion.

"I am going to be a lawyer after I graduate." She responded.

"With your grades?" The teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" she asked.

"Okay Sarah is going to be a stripper, anyone else?" The teacher remarked which was returned by a glare from Sarah.

"How about you Jaune?" He questioned as he began looming over my desk. Now during all of this I was currently in a book. Not reading just trying to sleep a little.

"Uh… Could you repeat the question?" I asked wiping my tired eyes and shutting the book infant of my face as it didn't work what so ever.

"What are you going to do after this year?" The teacher answered with a bit more ferocity than last time.

Great this again. Why I hated this was pretty clear at my school. Due to the social ladder I could say 'I am going to be a huntsman.'

which would make everyone laugh at me and mock me, or I could say 'I was thinking about something in architect.' which no one would care about.

Sadly I chose the wrong thing to say. "I plan on going to Beacon." I would of slapped my self there if it wasn't for the fact that I had to cover my ears from the shear laughter.

"Jaune be realist, i've seen a cat beat you up." the teacher laughed.

"Hey that cat had claws. I was genetically disadvantaged." I defended which the class laughed more at.

Amiss the laughter though I was hit by something on the back of my head and then landed on my desk. picking it up I open the note which read. **_'Meet me on the roof of this building, you want to be a huntsman I can help._** **'** Glaring at the offer I knew it would be a trap. My life sucks and if it was true then It would probably have one hell of a back lash. Placing the card in my pocket I wait for the laughter to die down.

 ** _Time Skip: Lunch_**

With the sound of a ' _clang'_ my locker door closes. "Bro you have to do this. This is a once in a lifetime chance" My friend Dug said next to me. He was also a Huntsman wannabe. He had a brown hair and was a bit fat. he wore a green shirt and brown trousers, he was around 6 ft and his skin was creamy.

"Look if there is a guy up there waiting to beat the crap out of you then I got your back.'"And I had no doubt that he wouldn't.

"The only time people are invite to go to the roof is to get beaten up. There is a blind spot for the cameras and the bullies use that to make some sort of fight club." I respond as I began to walk away with a sandwich in hand.

Two things are going to happen, One I get the best deal ever, or I get beaten the hell up. The second option was more common then anything else

"I'm not doing it." I responded as he and I walked down the hallway.

"Look I will pay you 10 lien if you go up there. I promise." He bribed.

He was so lucky I was low on cash. "Look fine. I will go up there okay, so lets just go." I complain, I lost my bus money on the way here to school.

Following Dug through the school was less then ideal as well it involved giving me time to think about how stupid this plan was. And boy was it stupid. The chance of someone actually wanting to help me was less the one percent. I may be not the best at maths but even I knew that meant I fucked up.

Dug and I finally made our way up to the stairs.

"Maybe the person can make me a huntsman as well wouldn't that be cool." He said.

"Yup. Fan-fucking-tasic" I said rolling my eyes as I walked ahead of him to the stairs.

Now walking up those steps was so nerve racking that my teeth chattered. "Holy shit, I'm going to get punched, I'm going to get punched, I'm going to get punched." I repeated in my own little chant.

"Maybe you shouldn't look." Dug said as he opened the door to upstairs. And there they where a crowd surrounding one man Andy "blackout". The worst bully of them all he got his name from the fact that he beat kids up till they fell unconscious.

"Why hello Jaune, fancy meeting you here. Want a spar?" He said

"I hate you Dug."


	2. Is that ironic?

**The Jaune With Two Souls**

 ** _I want to thank you for the reviews. I'll be sure to make new paragraphs for text to make it easier to read. Any way I'll try to have less spelling mistakes and enjoy. Also I plan on making this chapter much larger then usual. I am trying to get past the family and school part in 3 chapters also over 8k. I have shown you Jaune's life in the 1st now it's just a Opsin to running away from home._**

 ** _Chapter 2: The voice in my head is telling me i'm not crazy, is that ironic?_**

"I hate you Dug."

Andy was as tall as my self, he had black curly hair and green eyes. His body was that of a weight lifter as he had large amount of muscle on his upper body. He wore a black tank top to show of his muscles and grey jeans.

"Look I had no, idea. Let's just slowly move back." Dug whispered to me as we both began to walk backwards. Two students who came to see me get beaten up walked up behind me and two hands where placed on my back and pushed me forwards closer to Andy. Stumbling forward I turn my head to look what happened.

More and more people started to fill in the roof and more people kept coming up the stair way forcing me to be unable to go back. "There sure is a lot of people here. How was I the only one who didn't know about this?" I questioned.

"So I see that you got my note, but seriously, you believe it. Even i'm not that dumb to believe such a fake letter. I though I would just be waiting up here for A fight that wouldn't happen." Andy responded. I glared at Dug, 10 lien was no worth it.

"Trust me, I know only a complete idiot would believe it!" I yelled out to Dug.

"And yet here you are Jauney boy-"

'Jauney boy really? You came up with that?' I interrupted

"Is there a problem with that name" He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"NOPE! Very good name, thank you I appreciate it." I say faster then I could think.

"Now that it has been discussed, I have to go. No offence but I have vertigo just being this high." I turned my body to run but as Andy and I was talking the crowd started forming a circle, the second I tried to push pass I was thrown back into the circle with Andy.

"The hell are you Dug!" I screamed into the crowd hoping that my so called "backup" would help.

"I don't know this guy." A high pitched screech was heard from the crowd. Fucking typical.

"So pretty boy, I hear you want to be a huntsman. Let's see what you can do." Andy said as he started to approach me.

"Aw you don't have to do that." I say as I prepare my body for 3 minutes of pain, and that's if i'm lucky. I couldn't help but notice as a few kids in the crowd start to exchange lien. Are they betting on who would win. What dumb ass would bet on me.

Taking my focus off the crowd to my appending doom ahead of me I saw him go from his walk to a jog to a run towards me. Now if I had any training I could have tripped him or something, but as you know me. I didn't, so I went with my second best option. Fear and survival instincts.

Now the problem with using fear instead of training though is that your reaction speed sucks. And during the time it took explaining this Andy was a second away from turning me into a pancake. He sent his shoulder first and charged forwards hoping to shoulder charge me into the crowd.

Diving to my right his knee hits my left shin, which causes my jump to a right into a fall to the right.

Landing on my shoulder pain rocket up my body to the point the bruise on my leg didn't even matter.

Better then the guy in the crowd who took the shoulder charge from Andy.

Andy turned around to face me. Using my right hand I propel my body back to my feet just realising how much a pain knee to the shin does as I found it hard to stand up straight. 'I don't suppose I get a timeout, you know have a break, eat some oranges, have a drink and call it a day?' I ask hopefully.

"Oh don't worry, this is will be real quick." Andy said as he slammed his right hand into his left palm.

"What was the point of that. I mean I know it's supposed to help with intimidation but I'm already pretty scared." I complain "Like no offence but its just a wait of time."

"You really blonde aren't you Jaune, you should be more concerned about your self." He said as he began running up to me.

"Okay now blonde jokes, that's origin-"My sentence was interrupted as a fist came towards my face, luckily it was too far away to hit me. It was enough to make me back up though. Sadly the crowd got a bit to excited and took a step to push me forwards. Losing my balance, I stumble forwards which Andy took as a opportunity as to punch me in the stomach.

My eyes stung as tears threatened to fall out. Gasping for air as all of it was knocked out I fall to my knees and hands. Coughing up some silva I fall to my right side landing on my injured shoulder, but that was the least of my problems as my hand cradled my hurt stomach.

"Face down into the ground and crying like a bitch. You really are a huntsman aren't you." He said sarcastically.

"People like you survive of pity Jaune. You have no Intellect, no strength, no talents and certainly no redeeming qualities. So how about you say on the ground where you belong. Beneath me."

The crowd erupted into cheers and disapproving looks.

"I don't care where I am. I will be a huntsman." I say trying desperately to get to my feet. The first time I pushed my body up using my right hand but my right shoulder buckled resulting in even more pain. the second I got to my feet but I fell to my knees. The third i was able to stand up puffing and panting I look him in the eye.

I release a fist among for his face. Next thing I know my back burst into flames of pain and tears leak out of my eyes to the point I can't even see. Andy grabbed my arm and flipped me over his body into the ground roof.

I failed.

 **Hello I'm Professor Ospin**

Great the pain is making me hear voices. **I assure you that I am not just some voice in your head.** It's offical, that hit made me crazy. **You are many things but I can tell you that you are not crazy.** Is that Ironic?

 **Is this what you focus on during a fight, then if so I can see why you are, as the young kids call it, which I guess I am now, "getting your butt whooped."**

Hey your a voice that I imagined, so you can't tell me how to fight. **Is this what you count as a fight?** No one asked for your opinion! **Well it is obvious you need my help.** Ha jokes on you, I'm great at getting beat up. **On winning, not losing.** It is a matter of prospective.

 **Is that the reasoning you use when Rebecca stole all your underwear.** I like being free so shut up! Thats private by the way. **If we are going to share a body then we need to share everything about each other.** That sounds like something a child molester would say. **I can't even comprehend how that statement works.**

Me neither but it sounds like you have a few guilty pleasures for children. **I beg of you to halt this conversation.** I can use bigs words, your not the only person who's photosynthesis.

 **Not close to using it in the right context.** Shut up. **Look if help you win this fight then will you listen to me.** Good luck insane me. If you think you can beat Andy then I will gladly listen to your child molester ways. **Okay just, let go of all troubles and just relax as I grip your soul with a sturdy hand and control your body.** Yup, your a child molester.

With a faint glow of green light I could not longer move, yet I could still feel. That pain in my shoulder slowly dissipated and my stomach and shin became less of a problem. **That is aura, I unlocked it once I took over.**

Great now I can't control my body and your making stuff up. I must be blacking out thats my I can't move or feel anything. God that makes so much more sense. **How about I show you then.**

With a faint green glow, I felt like I was submersed in jelly. I could feel, taste, see, smell, and hear, but I couldn't move what so ever. Then I do, but I wasn't in control. My body rocked back and with a flick of movement my body landed in a crouched position. My shoulder, back and legs began to sting, but I didn't feel the mountainous amounts of pain before.

I didn't even know I could do that but by the cheering of the crowd, I could guess it was pretty bad ass.

"You just don't when to quit do you." Andy taunted crossing his arms.

 **"** **Typical, no matter how young I am and no matter if I'm a student. I still have to teach someone a lesson."** Now even I don't understand the first part, but it sounded pretty cool, and the crowd thought so to as proven but the "ohhhhh's.

Andy narrowed his eyes and charged at me, with fist risen high and his face was red with rage. Now I was begging for my body to move, but sadly i'm not that fortunate.

That was until I saw what crazy voice in my head could do. As Andy swung for my head, my body body ducked beneath his fist, and with a swing of my own, my fist slammed into his right knee. This sent him toppling over my body and into the hard pavement. Yeah how do you like it. With that the crowd went silent, and the change of a few bets.

" **I've seen a corgi fight better then you, but don't take that as a insult Mr Xiao-long trained him. That dog is crazy strong."** Andy's face was blood red, or maybe vermilion. A vain so large in his forehead began to form that it honestly looked like a worm had been implanted under the skin.

"I have beaten up people like you before and it won't stop now!" He began to run back at me, but for once I wasn't scared. The insane voice was actually kicking ass. Note to self, you do better at everything when you aren't control of your body.

 **"** **Trust me, I doubt you've beaten a person like me before."**

Andy swung a fist at my face and my body dogged left, a swing to the right and my body went left and finally he swung upwards hoping to uppercut me. A movement that was so quick I had a hard time keeping tract as my body stepped back and his fist missed my nose by less then a centimetre, then my body ducked and propelled itself forwards. My hand began to raise, and with a swift movement, I moved my hand upwards and palmed Andy in the face.

A _crack_ was heard and his nose was a geyser of blood. He fell to the ground nursing his broken nose.

The same faint green light glowed and only then did I regain control of my body. My knees and hand hit the ground and my lungs felt like fire. My body ached from exertion. **Probably should of told you about the strain me taking over a untrained body would put on you.** No shit Sherlock.

My vision was blurred and my muscles felt they were ripped apart. A man burst through the crowd though and helped me up using his body for support and wrapped an arm around me. My vision was so blurred I couldn't see but I could guess it was Dug.

As we walked to the exit. The very crowd opened up and some even helped me saying, "Dude, your a badass."

"Want to go out some time." and finally

"I am so lucky I changed my bet at the last second." I was pretty sure that was Dug saying that though.

As we made it from the roof to a set of lockers he placed me against them. "Jaune, That. Was. Awesome!" You beat Andy in a fight.

"You broke the social chain of bullies beating us up. You shall forever go down in school history." He exaggerated as he started to pace.

"Girls will date me just to meet you, for course that break up with me advnentally but still a date is a date. We'll be popular for once for good reasons, we don't want another pancake incident happening again now do we."

I would of commented but I was to tired to care. "I mean I made 200 lien changing my bet after you punched him, a little later and I wouldn't have been able." Dug continued as I gave him a stare.

"I uh mean, I always betted on you. Yup didn't change at all. Anyway here is your 10 lien I owe you." He said as he pulled out ten lien and gave it to me.

 _Bing bing. "_ Well that's the bell, time for class as someone popular. Need help?" I look at he with a face that said. _"What do you think."_

"Yeah, I'll just help you up."

 **Time Skip: To history**

Well history was eventful as usable, this one guy made a thing, something was discovered, and the typical racism.

So let me get this straight. You want me to leave my friends and family just as I became popular because your really the head master of beacon Ospin and there is a woman named Salem who controls the grim and are trying to get these things called relics which can only be obtained through a maiden of one of the four season, and you thought training children to fight this was a good idea. Not to mention you keep a girl literally in your basement. You are such a child molester, also a fucking dumb plan.

"Oh yes using children in training to defend this ultimate evil is such a great idea." Is that was comes in your brain.

Why don't you just, and hear me out. Get the top quality huntsman and huntresses to guard these said items and wait for it. Bury it under 10 km of ground. **We couldn't trust professional huntsman, they could turn to Salem at any time for their greed.** HAVE YOU MET CHILDREN! They are the most greediest things ever. **In theory it was a good plan.** Some how I doubt it. **It was Ironwoods idea.** So you listen to a guy whose name means to have hard wood. If I could mind slap myself, I would.

 **No matter the plan, you must leave imminently. My funeral is in a week and Qrow would probably is drinking in pub. We have to find him. His favourite spot is the drunken mermaid.** Hey I know that place, also whose Qrow? **A drunken man with a alcohol problem.** And you let him know about Salem! That sounds like a terrible idea. **He is very loyal.** Yeah, most spies seem that way. That's how they don't get caught.

 **We must leave now, the longer we waste time the less time we get.** So i've heard, what even happened to your last host? **Died by coffee, it was a noble sacrifice.** Why didn't you just drink decaf or something, or you know have some common sense. **I will allow my self to be tortured by Salem, throw myself off beacon tower and say that I want to listen to Glynda's ideas to improve the school before I drink decaf. And trust me that last one is a hell reincarnated. She once said that launching students off a mountain ins't a good idea to test completely new students who haven't even had their first class. Can you believe that?**

Yes, I can't believe that you launch children off mountains. **So you agree we must leave.** You don't even have any proof. **Call Glynda Goodwitch, scroll number is 1300 6555 06. Go ahead.** I'm in class right now. **They are teaching you about council of Vale, you and me both don't care about these guys so let's just do it.** Fine just hang on a sec.

Reaching into my pocket I pickup my scroll, with a press of a button it pops open. Typing in the number Ospin told me I place the scroll next to my ear training to hide my scroll from the teacher.

"Jaune what are you doing? We are in class." Dug says next to me.

"Hey Dug. Shut up a little okay, I'm not in a good mood." I say to him as the scroll starts ringing.

"Hello who is this?" A female voice asked through the scroll. I guess it was Glynda.

"Uh yes this is O-" The scroll was taken away from me. Looking up at the reason for my lack technology, the teachers disapproving face looks at me in the eye.

"Tell me Jaune why are you calling a person in class." The teacher said as the teacher turned off the scroll.

 **Okay. Just make up some lie about your Mum and don't tell the truth. "** The child molester voice in my head told me to." I blurted out. **What was that?** You said the word truth and I panicked.

"And here I thought that the class idiot was Sarah.' which received a "hey" from one of the students.

"Now did the voice in your head tell you that your getting detention?" the teacher asked in a condescending way.

 **No I did not. "** No he did not." I confirm.

"Well then I will. You have detention. After school."

"Nice work Oz" I whispered to him. **This wouldn't have happened if you just left to find Qrow.**

"Yeah, instead I would have been suspend."

 **That is hardly my fault..**

 _Bing bing_

"That's all for today, class is over and so is school, have good weekend." Said the teacher.

 **Time Skip: To Detention**

So I'm now sitting in a room with a couple desk spread apart with a couple kids and a male teacher at a desk in the front reading the Man with Two Souls. What am I supposed to do just sit here? Work on homework? or just-

 **Leave school.** No not leave school. What would it even matter, one person can't save the world. **No but I am not just one person, I am many souls combined into one.** ** _(I'm just assuming because over time their souls join together and the combined)_**

So what? I'm just another lamb to the slaughter, you have died your entire life fighting an evil you always die too. In all your lives have you lived, not just survived. **This is larger then all of us Jaune, Remnant will be destroyed. It needs a hero. Your entire life you wanted to be a hero but could't, this is your chance.**

"I never told you that. H-how do you know." **I can read your mind remember.**

That put me over the edged. How dare some crazy voice in my head think it can order me around and invade my privacy. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

Realising my mistake I notice all the other kids in the room turn their eyes to me. I sit down in my chair, face again the table with my hands trying to hide my face. **Jaune I know this must be difficult.**

 **"** Please, choose someone else and leave me alone. I don't want to do this." **I'm sorry it doesn't work that way.** Looking down I couldn't help but notice a few tear droplets on the desk.


	3. So thats why he said it

**The Jaune With Two Souls**

 ** _I want to thank people for the reviews and favourites, I really do appreciate it. Also I am very inconsistent with chapters, as I progress though and get better with my writing I should be able to do more. Anyway coming onto the end of The Life Of Jaune Arc arc. So we will soon be progressing to the next part of the story. P.S I am going to change ' into " for speech._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Found out that I should be doing this so: The following is a fan based story, RWBY and RWBY chibi is own by Rooster teeth, please support the offical release._**

 ** _Chapter 3: "So that's why he said it."_**

 ** _P.S I am going to change ' into " for speech._**

"I can't believe you got detention!" My mother yells. She had platinum blonde hair which was cut short of the shoulders and bright blue eyes. Her height was the slightly higher then my own. She wore gold earrings and a sliver necklace. The scowl on her face was so bad it could make a beowulf back-off. Her name was Jasmine Arc.

'I get so little time between painting and work **_(Chapter 1)_** and now I have to go to your school because and I quote from your teacher. "He was calling a person in class cause the voice in his head told him too." I don't even want to know what was going on in that class but I guess It's not good.'

We were currently in a blue car at a red light stop. The family in the car next to us was just staring at me and it was sort of creepy. 'Look Mum could we please turn down the yelling a notch.' I pretty much wiser to her as I shrink into my seat.

'Well I wouldn't have to yell If my son had a little common sense, but we both don't get what we want now do we!' She said as her foot slammed onto the gas petal so hard that I thought that her foot was going to go through the floor of the car.

My body shot back as we went pass the traffic light. 'It was one time, I won't do it again I swear.' I plead to my mother 'Mum! The speed limit!' I yell as calling it speeding would be an understatement. **Well I guess flight really the safest way of travel.** This is your fault Os! **It was a team effort, don't just try to pin this one on me.**

No I am going to pin this one on you because guess what? It is your fault!

'Are you even listening Jaune?' My Mother asked me.

'I couldn't even think of a reason why not to.' I say rolling my eyes as I look out the window seeing the tall buildings of Vale.

'Your hardly passing your classes and your dad is coming back from work. So knowing him he is going drink wine and bitch about work!' Her hands turned white from clenching on the steering wheel.

'Wow mum. You are really really mad.' I say shifting in my seat. When mum gets made you do to things. Beg for forgiveness or run, really far away, and never come back.

Taking a few deep breaths she calms down. 'Sorry, but your father has been getting on my nerves lately. He is ether complaining or training your sister to be more like him. And let's be honest, she is already bratty as she is. He never bothers to make an effort for the family unless it's Alice.' She complains.

'Mum your preaching to the church. Dad tries makes my life a living hell. So can we not tell this to him. He'll make it a big thing and some how it will eventually lead to "To think my only son would be my greatest disappointment."' I say in a deep gruff voice trying to imitate him.

'Well he's already been informed of this so, chances are he's going to bring it up.' She responds.

'You know I even heard a rumour from one of the parents that you got into a fight with a kid and won. How crazy is that. Right?' She continued

 **Quick lie.** 'Uh… yeah. Crazy.' I try to lie. **You are the worst lier of all the hosts I've been with.** Well sorry I'm a pure hearted child. **It's okay, I mean I doubt your going to lie about anything important. For example a man that can reborn in different bodies is fighting the leader of the Grimm. But we don't have any lies like that do we.** I get it.

'Jaune… did you get into a fight today?' She said more so then asked as she glanced towards me.

'Are you kidding me in a fight I would get beat up. Can you see a single bruise on me?' I retort spreading my arms towards her to show her that I was fine.

'I mean no offence but I doubt you can not get hit in a fight.' She states, relaxing her body a bit more.

Okay ouch, **It's true.** Hey Os, shut up a little okay.

'But when we get home, we are going to have a serious conversation when we get home. We can't just have you getting detention and almost failing. Do you think that I got to be a surgeon by almost failing?' She asked rhetorically.

'I don't want to be a surgeon though.' I pout.

'Jaune, in life there are times where you don't get what you want.' She explains.

'But what if I had the chance to be a huntsman! Yet that choice would take away everything that I had from the last sixteen years!' My voice began shaky and could break like glass at any moment.

'What if I could save the lives of many if it meant sacrificing my own to some fate that I don't get to chose. What then!' I scream as my eyes began to water.

'I don't want to be some lamb to the slaughter or some hero who dies only to be forgotten. Yet I don't get I choice. My life is not my own.' I could feel tears go down my face, so I placed my head in my hands.

'Jaune! Calm down everything is going to be alright. Look where almo-'

My body shot forwards but the seat belt stopped me and an airbag slammed into my head. From the sound of glass shattering sound to a consent ring in my ears. My head felt like water had been pored into it and my brain was splashing around. My vision was so blurred I couldn't even see. I wasn't sure what was up and down. Shattered glass sat on my lap and several cut covered my skin, but my new found aura began to heal the scratches.

As my vision began to come back to me I looked over to my mother who was covered in cuts and could barely remain conscious. My chest felt like a inferno from the seat belt slamming into it and my limbs ached and screamed for rest. Yet I don't get that luxury. Reaching over to unclip my seatbelt I just realised how bad the pain was as my bones started to feel as heavy as rock. But with a bit of effort and a few attempts of trying to see straight the seatbelt unclasped.

The second the seatbelt unclasped by body fell against the door which immediately opened under then me, which sent my body hurdling to the road. The pain however was numbed as my body already was in a terrible state. **Perhaps it would be best if I took over.** Waht. **Great you can't even think straight.**

With a faint green glow, my body was is control of a new soul. Pain like needles going into my skin was felt all across my body as Oz made me stand up. **'This is nowhere near as bad as the time Qrow put alcohol into my coffee, close second though. I have grown to have a high pain tolerance.'** I hvn't tho.

Which translated meant "I haven't though."

Looking forwards was a van with the Schnee dust company logo that now had a dent in the side and cases and containers full of dust exploded from the back. Two faunus wearing white masks and similar uniforms walk out of the van. Once faunus had a tail which would belong of that to a wolf and the other had a rhino horn sticking out of his forehead.

'The bloody hell happened!' The one with the horn said as he looked at the damage.

'I don't know. Maybe a tire is flat, we ran out of fuel or maybe it is the FUCKING CAR THAT IS RAMMED INTO IT!' The tailed faunus yelled.

'You know what Mark. Fuck you. Your an arse. "Oh look at me I have a tail, stealing from the Schnee company will be so easy. Let's just take a van and everything will be alright." Well guess what. Every thing is not alright. We just killed two people.'

 **'** **Still alive actually.'** Ozpin says waving my hand to them.

'And you can stay that way if you back off.' The wolf faunus threatens. 'David just grab what you can and we run.'

 **'** **Pardon but I don't think thats a good idea. You might get hurt carrying all dust. It is very dangerous, and we wouldn't like that now would we.'** Oz said in a cocky tone. I don't know how he could be so confident since my vision was just barely getting better and my body could fall at any moment. Yet he seemed to think that he could take these to guys on.

'Human. Do you want to know what the white fang does to your kind.' He said as he pulled out a pistol and walked over to me. 'We make an example of them. We show them that we will not be pushed around, and we are not afraid to do anything that is necessary.' He said as he aimed the weapon at my head at point black range, the gun clicked implicating that the was loaded.

'Mark we don't have time for this!' The rhino faunus yelled as he picked up as much dust as he could.

 **'** **You should listen to your partner. And run away with your tail tucked between your legs.'** So Ozpin, I just regained the ability to communicate and I already want you to shut up. So that quick. Anyway maybe, and just maybe you don't antagonise the guy with a gun to our head. No offence but we are in a terrible state, not to mention these are white fang. I don't think even you could take these guys out with my body about to collapse and these guys being you know. Terrorist.

Now I couldn't guaranty Ozpin was smiling in his mind but, he totally was. 'Human scum your going to pay for that comm-' His sentence was cut short my a fist being imprinted in his face. Sadly punching a guy with a mask hurts. Really, really, really bad.

Ozpin! I think you just broke something! **Yeah his nose will probably be broken by the end of the day.** Wrong person!

The wolf faunus held both his hands to his face moving the gun from my head. Slowly moving his hands from his head he said 'Fuck that hurts! Di-did you just punch m-' Again the same fist hit his face.

OZPIN! Ouch! **Oh come on. Not even students complain when I shoot them off mountains.** That doesn't make me feel much better!

'Bloody hell! Stop th-' I pretty sure you can guess what just happened.

His nose was like a river of blood as more and more kept leaking out.

'You punched me!' He yelled.

 **'** **You made me go into a car crash.'**

'You. Punched. Me.' He said again but slower.

 **'** **Saying things slower doesn't make you sound serious. It makes you sound like an idiot. I should know, I'm a teacher.'**

'Look I've had enough of your crazy. Goodbye.' The faunus said as he lowered his gun to my face.

Just as he pulled the trigger though Ozpin slapped the gun to the side so the bullet shot to the left of my head. **'Who brings a gun to a car crash?'**

The faunus growled as he repositioned the gun back to my head. The barrel was once again about an inch from my forehead. Moving my right arm with a closed fist, I swung my arm across my body punching the attackers forearm, forcing the mans hand to swing around removing the barrel of the gun from my head.

Yet sadly he could see that pointing a gun to my head was not working, so instead of using his gun to shoot things he decided to think "Hey, this guy, is pretty good at not getting shot, why don't a use my gun to beat the shit out of him." And sadly that's just what he did, with a swing of his arm, the handle of the gun was "barreling" to my head. A little gun pun for you there.

Bending my back so It looked like a was doing a limbo pose, however that car crash seemed to do worse then I thought, my legs ached and screamed for rest, my legs buckled sending my body to road.

Luckily the white fang grunt's gun flew over my head. Hey Oz I know our doing your "I'm a huntsman, look at me kick arse" thing but, and I know I'm not an expert, but I am pretty sure I'm about to pass out, like ninety percent sure in like the two minutes I won't be able to keep moving. And that's best case scenario.

 **Very well, we are lucky these are just grunts, without aura.** Yup this sounds like something that you would call "lucky".

The wolf faunus who was now visibly mad. 'Mark I got the dust let's get out of here, the police are coming and I like not being in jail, give up with the human and let's do our job!' The rhino faunus yelled as he held several cases of dust.

'In a moment!' The gun holding manic said he yelled back to the other white fang member. Which was fortunate as Oz took this as an opportunity too attack.

While lying down my body flipped over so I now laid on my left side. Raising my right leg I send it into the faunus' right knee, with a sicking crunch the man's leg was bent backwards. 'Ahhh' the man screamed in agony as he fell to his left knee.

I placed my hands on the ground and raised my upper body while I wanted to pass out Ozpin ignored the pain and continued, he put my feet beneath me and using my legs we stood up. Looking down at the man in agony.

'I'll fucking kill you!' He screamed among other things. He shot a bullet at my head but the aim was sloppy and narrowly missed my hip.

But sometimes I wished it was my hip that was shot. 'Ah' A scream of pain echoed in my ears as turning around, I could see my mother. She had managed to crawl her way out of the car with many cut and bruises littering her body, her hair was mangled and worst of all, she was lying in a puddle of red.

And for the first time being with Ozpin I realised something. You always hear about how good and evil are opinions, and there isn't just white and black as there is a lot of grey in the world. But in the one moment I thought "So this is what being a huntsman means, not protecting the good, not defeating the evil it's all about saying fuck you too the arseholes that want too much power and doing anything you can to piss them off." **Not really.** Ozpin I swear to God I will shank you with a rusty butter knife. My Mum was just shot and you are doing nothing. **Let's fix that then, now shall we.**

Like trying to kick a ball high in the sky Ospin sent my right leg up slamming into the attacker's wrist, another disgusting crack was heard as the gun flew above in the air.

With lighting fast movement Ozpin grabbed the gun and aimed it at the wolf faunus' head. **'This bullet is more precious then your life.'** He then re aimed for the rhino faunus. With a "Bang!" of the gun a bullet was sent into the man's knee.

With a horrific scream the man dropped the dust and fell to the floor with his hands coving his now blood-stained knee.

The sound of sirens that echoed in the distance soon became more distance and louder, yet sadly I don't think I would be think I will have the luxury of seeing these criminals be arrested.

My body was bruised and battered, fatigue and nausea plagued by body as the only thing that kept me conscious was Ozpin's shear will to not just lie down and give. But even Ozpin can't carry the world on his shoulders as with a glow of green I feel to the ground on my hands and knees as I regained control of my body.

My visioned blurred and my arms and legs gave way making the side of my face slam into the road, with a final glimpse of my blurry vision I could see mother lying in a puddle of her own blood.

'I…I'm…sor…sorry…mum.' I croaked with a horsed voice that burned my throat. 'I…won't let it…ha…happen again.' with that the world around me went black.

 **Time skip: 11:00pm Arc residents, Vale**

Car crashes, one of the many things that I thought was funny up until I felt how royally sucky they were. Like on a scale on 1 too 10 they are like 6 on the sucky scale. And that's impressive as talking to April is a 7 on the sucky scale. Or is it a sucko meter, maybe a suck monitor. Yeah I like that last one.

 **Glad to see this is the first thing that comes to your mind.** Oz. Great, your still here. This day gets worse and worse as the day goes by. First I get into a fight, then I get detention, what's next. Well of course it's a car crash with the white fang. So I'm not even sure if they can sue us or not. And finally my mum was… FUCK where is my mum! Double fuck, the hell am I!

I lied on a bed in a dark room, but very familia. Especially the four girls in the beds that occupied the room. My sisters **_(Alice left this morning to go to signal academy, which I found out was on patch after I did the first chapter. So lets just imagine she took a boat ride in the morning after her talk with Jaune)_** that I could recognise by the faint moonlight that poured through the window.

It was my room. I was half naked with with only a pair of jocks on, but If I'm here then where is mum? She got shot… because of me. If I could feel, It would be pretty hard.

Surprisingly I was able to sit up straight with little difficulty. **Luckily you have vast aura reserves and a surprisingly good regenation. My spirit which is now in you, mastered aura control, which allowed me to heal quicker and enhance my abilities to a higher standard. Like muscle memory, your aura is capably of being more precise and skilful. While not changing the amount of aura you possess, my aura control training that I have put my self through should be slowly combining with your aura memory. Thus your aura was able to heal you quicker. However as your area began to learn it unconsciously healed you. But now if you get punched hard you, don't have enough aura to keep going, so remember that.**

Dammit! My mother was shot because I was too weak! If I just ran away like you said this never would have happened! It's all my fault! My eyes began to water and tears threatened to fall.

My mum was the only one who protected me from Father, Jones Arc. No one could stand up to dad but her. And this is how I repay her. Tears fell to my chin and slowly formed to droplets handing from my face.

Never again! I was wrong about you Oz. I just thought you were some coffee drug attic you wanted to keep dying to this "Salem". **Well I wouldn't put it that way-** You are some coffee drug attic you wanted to keep dying to this "Salem" but you can also teach me to kick arse and make sure no-one looses their love ones!

Speaking of which It's time to stop crying, find if my mum is okay and kick arse, and I'm all out of tears. I say as I wipe away my tears with my arm.

Stretching my arms back, I heard several cracks and as I moved my muscles, I noticed that their was several bandages littered across my torso, arms and chest.

Grabbing the covers on my body, I fling them to the side letting cool air touch my body. Sliding my lower half so my legs now dangled over the ground, I let out a deep breath. This is the first step I take as Jaune Arc the Huntsman. **Metaphorically speaking, not legally of course, you still need licence. Remember kids if it ain't legally, it ain't doing.** Who are you talking too. **Just myself.** Keep your crazy to your self thanks, I have a shit too do and little time to get it done.

Jumping off the bed, quietly as to not wake my sister. I make my way over to the closet. Consisting of 90% of female clothing, however the small portion on male clothing was easy to find see as the famous pumpkin pete hoodie was such a well known and loved article of clothing. **Out of all the possible hosts, I get a 6 year old kid in a 16 adolescent.** Oz, how about you shut up a little okay.

Grabbing as much male clothing as possible (and a few female) I carry the several articles of clothing in my arms. Using what little light I had, I squinted at an object next to the door, It was my bag. Somehow it survived the crash, and was brought back home.

Walking over I dump the cloths next to the bag. Grabbing the zipper the bag opens revealing several books and a scroll. Which I guess is lucky that it survived. Picking up the books I put them next to the clothes. **The scroll has a tracker that other scrolls can access to find lost scroll. In the likely advent that your family uses the scroll to follow you, we should record a video of an explanation of why we leave then put the video in a place where they would see it.**

They will try to find me anyway. Well my sisters and mum will at least. **You really have some childhood problems with your dad.** Yeah, well if he dies, I will be the first to spit on his corpse. My dead father would be better company then my live one. **Look, I'm sure you can just talk to him.** Fine I promise too *Click* Burrrrrrrrrr. **D- Did you just hang up on me? How the hell did you do that.**

Placing clothes into the bag, except for my favourite black hoody, jeans and an orange undershirt, which I placed on my body for obvious reasons. These clothes were probably the nicest things I'll get for a while the next few weeks.

With a final look at my old room and sleeping sisters and think one final thing about my life, "Fuck I hate it." **I knew you can't hang up on someone in your mind.** The mind you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, leave a message after the beep. *Beep* **How the hell did he do it?**

Opening the door with a creak, I walked outside with a bad on my back, and scroll in hand. Shutting the door I open the scroll and press record.

'So, if your reading this message then you are probably wondering, where is Jaune? Well to answer your question I currently am going to go on the umm… Hunter training program. Yup, I was going to surprise you all but, after what happened with Mum and stuff, I don't want to be a burden any longer. The HTP was made by professor Ospin to encourage and train people to be Huntsman. I am leaving to follow my dream, and I beg of you not to try to find me. I need this, I promise I will still keep in contact but, it will take me a while to get back in communication will you. I need to do this and I hope you can understand that you can't just take this away. So goodbye for now, I promise too return, but please. Don't bring the authorities or anybody else in, just say I went on a trip. Next time you see me however I will be able to punch April right in her stupid smug face so, sliver lining. Good bye.' With that the video stops recording and I place my message at the bottom of the door.

I sighed at the fact that I was going to abandon my family. 'This is crazy, Oz is crazy and most importantly I'm crazy.'

Walking down the corridor for what could be the last time, I think about all the fond memorise I of this house. It didn't take me too long.

Entering the kitchen I go over to the cupboards hoping to gather what ever supplies I could. There where chips and snacks which I took, but not all of it. Sadly I couldn't take anything fresh as it would go off as I traveled, so I was left with what I got.

Placing the food I could into the bag, I heard something I never wanted to hear again.

'Hello Jaune.' A gruff voice said, turning around slowly, I see him.

A man with a blonde trimmed beard and scruffy hair, as much as I despised him, I was always reminded that I was basically a younger version of him. He had cold blue eyes and a small scar had formed above his left eye. His mouth was formed in a sadistic smirk like a hunter mocking his prey. He had black jogging pants on and no shirt showing off his musclier build, his arms were like tanks and his muscle bulged, for the rare few times I saw his training, he could lift 150K with only one hand with the help of Aura. But what gave me a even bigger freight, as in the man's hands was Armageddon. That was the name given too the sword and shield of which the man held. On his left arm, he had a white tower shield with the Arc logo imprinted on the front. In his right hand and rested the blade on his shoulder was a broad sword. The handle was covered in a red cloth, and the cross guard was gold and had a trigger that came down from it.

Took me awhile but I found out there was a powdered dust canister that could fit in the handle so when he pressed the trigger, dust would be released and do some heavy damage.

Zipping up my bag with clothes and food, I turn to face my father. 'Hey dad, what are you doing up so late with Annihilation?' I ask

'Oh you know, punishing misbehaving children. What about you?' He asked condescendingly.

'Just a midnight run, is that okay?' I question, I could see his grip tightening on the sword.

'Are you trying to run away? Cause you might get hurt.' He said

'How hurt?'

'Broken bones and a sword through leg.'

'That's bad.'

'In-dead.'

'Isn't indeed?'

'I know what I said.'

'Well good thing I'm not trying to get away now, anyway I best get to that run.' I say baking away from the immanent danger, I start walking backwards towards the door which had a bin of umbrellas next to it.

'Don't take another step.' He said in a cold tone. I froze on the spot, my eyes widened and sweat trickled down my face.

When I was five and Mum was working and couldn't come home that night he used the same tone and I refused to listen. He then poured burning hot water on me and left me to sleep outside on the balcony, at first the water burned by as it cooled and the air touched my skin, I missed the burning sensation, as outside I froze. He left me out there until just before my mother came and told me to never say anything about what just happened to her. His abuse was regular and it hurt.

'Do you know what I did this afternoon?' He asked rhetorically.

'Drinking scotch and bitch about work.' I answered.

'No, I had to go to a hospital because my greatest disappointment injured my wife.' My hands clenched at that, how dare he. I'm going through shit with Oz wether to ruin my life or help save the world and he blames it on me!

'Now I want you to apologise, go to your room and we will "talk" in the morning, or do I have to use physical education.'

"Kill yourself." I whispered low as I lowered my head.

"Pardon."

"I've had enough of you." My father's eyes narrowed and his grip on his sword tightened.

"The second April held a sword, that was the moment I should have realised you don't give a shit about love or family. You just wanted a successor, someone who you could let carry the Arc name. Once you found it, you abandoned everything else! You used April's selfish nature and superior complex as a way to increase your fame! My mother loved you and that was her greatest mistake. You always say that I am your greatest disappointment, well now I know how you feel because when I see you I am embarrassed because this is what blood I have in me. So do me a favour and kill yourself, save me the trouble."

My father glowed red, literally. Red aura steamed off his and his eyes looked like they had a inferno within. 'Hahahahaa.' He laughed. 'I always knew you were stupid, but not this dumb.'

I think he broke himself.

'But then again. A corpse doesn't have an IQ.' He pointed the sword at me.

'Before you attack, how is mum doing.' I ask, I have to know.

'She's in hospital.'

'That doesn't really tell me how she is more like where she is.' I responded.

Oz I am going to need some help soon. **Oh, would you look who decided to call me back. What run out of vans too crash into.** You can not be doing this right now. **Oh I am. We need to have a clear understanding of how our relationship is going to be.** Holy shit you are actually doing this right now.

 **I just feel like you are taking me for granted.** I never wanted to be with you! **Oh great, haven't heard this before.** Ozpin said as my back hits the door of the apartment.

As our argument continues my dad takes stop after step towards me, sword tapping against the ground, shield swinging against his side. The look of excitement as a hunt begins.

"Get, to your room" He says in a low grow he brought his sword up so it was a two inches away from my forehead

Oz! **Just wait a second, but if things do head south. You should be happy to know that you would be the second fastest host to die. I mean what was the chances of getting stabbed by a death-stalker right as I met him.**

Shutting my eyes a familiar flash of green and the feeling the loss the ability to control my body. Which surprising feels a lot like being stuck in jelly.

My father narrowed his eyes as he saw a flash of aura. "What the-" Oz's or my hand shot towards a black umbrella in the bin next to me, and in my dad's confusion Oz brought the black weapon up slamming my dad in the chin. With a pivot on my left foot, my aura powered right foot slams into his stomach.

He stumbles back a few feet giving me some distance. "When the hell did trash like you learn aura." he said as he stood up straight placing his sword on his shoulder.

 **"** **Well that's just rude."** Oz said as I swung the umbrella a few times to get a feel of the unusual weapon.

"You honestly think an umbrella will help you?" He spoke as my father readjusted his body into a stance.

 **"** **Speaking about weapons, quick question."** Oz spoke, my father raised an eyebrow at this.

"What is it?"

 **"** **Well your sword and shield are called Armageddon, right?"** My father nodded at this as a silent yes. **"What happens if you lose the sword? Do you just call the shield geddon?"**

"What. No of course not. Its just a name." My father retorted as he relaxed his stance, from surprised by the question.

 **"** **I'm just saying that if you lose half the weapon you should lose half the name."**

"Well it doesn't because It's just a name."

 **"** **Well if you aren't going to make the effort to name both weapons we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we."**

"I'm going too stab you. Right in your stupid face." He said as charged towards me sword raised and ready to… you know, stab things.

 **"** **Well thats just unnecessary."** My father's blade came down diagonally going to my left shoulder, however Oz was able to narrowly move right allowing the blade to hit open air. However he used the momentum of the slash to spin his body, he bring his blade up and turned the edge so he then turned his attack into a spinning horizontal slash.

Oz instinctively brought up the umbrella to protect him, yet that went as well as you'd expect. The blade split the Umbrella like a metal bat hitting against a stick. The edge of the blade cleaved passed my clothing shredding the fabric however my aura was able to prevent most of the damage and almost instantaneously heal the small wound across my chest.

I stumbled back hitting the door. **"I don't understand how this body it so feeble, I know people who just gain aura are naturally meek but this is ridiculous."** Oz mumbled to himself. Okay not going to lie Oz, kinda offensive.

"Give it up, you have no weapon, no skill, and certainly no experience." My father taunted as he relaxed his micelles after seeing me disarmed.

 **"** **However the difference between you and I is that I can hit you with an umbrella and you can only hit me with professional huntsman equipment."**

"You really don't know when to shut up do you." My dad said to Ozpin, yet I can't really argue with him.

"Before I drag you to your room bleeding, why are you trying to leave? I am only stopping you because It's easier then dealing with your mother if you leave."

that was a good question, why was I doing this? I always wanted to be a huntsman, but now. I am just a capsule for another person. **"I am doing this because I have to, I have made sacrifices that I regret, and failed more people then anyone ever has. Yet I will continue because the greatest people are the ones I will fail if I stop."** Oz spoke, however I could tell the the speech was directed at me.

"You do realise that no-one cares right? No-one realises the good you've done, they always focus on your mistakes."

 **"** **Your wrong."**

"How so?"

 **"** **Because while running away from home is the mistake, I have a feeling that people are going to focus on the fact that I jumped from an apartment and did what the kids would call, 'a dope splash'."**

"I'm sorry what? The hell is a 'dope splash'?"

I could feel me legs move as Ozpin ran towards my dad. Yet my father's reflexes were quick and he brought his shield up ready to bash me into a pancake.

Throwing the bag that was still on my back over my dad Oz built up aura into my legs. Using the energy I jumped over my dad, the roof grazed my head as i tucked into a ball with a small room between dad's head and the roof leaving a small gap. My body hit the floor in a ball but the momentum allowed Oz to spin and put me back on my feet allowing my body to continue running.

Ozpin, picked up the bag from the ground and ran straight through the glass door to the balcony and jumped.

That was the point I realised, So that's why he said the jumping from an apartment thing.

 **The end.**

 **(P.S I plan on redoing the earlier two chapters, I reread them and it just wasn't clicking for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like, subscribe and don't forget to leave a comment down in the fan fiction below.)**


	4. This is all your fault

**The Jaune With Two Souls**

 ** _Disclaimer: The following is a fan based story, RWBY and RWBY chibi is own by Rooster teeth, please support the offical release._**

 ** _Chapter 4: That was all your fault_**

 ** _(Just fixed spelling mistakes but i probably missed some anyway)_**

So there I was, a young huntsman. **figuratively, you still need a license to be a huntsman.** With a burning sensation of Justice. **Didn't you complain about this a few hours ago?** Our handsome hero. **Now your just lying to yourself.**

Shut up Ozpin, think your so good just cause your old. **Well actually; I'm you. So age wise, I'm only 16 years old.** I hate you Ozpin. **Get in line.** At least I don't die by coffee, I mean who dies by a beverage! **What do you think drowning is? Also, I'll have you know that team Caffeine (CFVY) kills plenty of grimm, the leader has an actual mini-gun as her bag.** Wait, I am so confused right now. Are we talking about coffee or death?

 **I think the real impressive thing is how we are having this conversation while suspended in mid-air.** Oh, that's right.

Ozpin, picked up the bag from the ground and ran straight through the glass door to the balcony and jumped.

So that's where I am now. In mid-air off a balcony in a high apartment, glass shards in my skin, and falling. At least it can't get worst.

And like that, A faint green flash went around my body giving control back to me.

Fuck you Ozpin.

Now, I'm not Ozpin. I'm not even remotely close to being decent at whatever I do, so DON'T blame me for a few measly cries while falling to my death.

"OH MY GOD! We are so fucked! I'm going to die a virgin! Worse, I'm going to die without a girlfriend. I didn't even want this! This is all your fault Ozpin! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" **Talk about playing the blame game, you must be impressive.**

Gravity soon started to have an effect, as my body started to plummet towards a pool beneath me. The shards of glass that was in my skin fell out as I fell which might have been a good thing If the cool air made the scratches hiss in pain. You'd think that cannonballing into a pool from really high up would be fun. It's not, it really isn't.

My clothes pushed against my body from air resistance, my hair had this annoying habit of going straight into my eyes. I could see the water beneath me, which might have been a good thing if it wasn't for the fact that I was approaching the pool way too quickly.

Fear gripped my heart and I lost control of my body. I twisted and turned to find a way out in my moment of confusion which resulted in me spinning out of control. "OZPIN!" I scream releasing the air in my lungs. **Wow, I did not know we were this high. I have only seen your home tonight, I realised we where high but I thought aura would protect us and my timer would have gone longer so I could use some shock resistant landings.**

 **Strange question, have you ever been launched off a cliff?** No! Why would I have any experience in this!

 **It's okay, just activate your aura before you hit the water.** I have never done that. I never really got a instruction manual for this shit. **I'm kinda like instructions.** Don't flatter your self, your that annoying little NPC in a game that tells you how to move. ITS NOT THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT! **You are really angry. However, I understand due to the situation we are in.** Fuck you Ozpin.

10 meters, 8, 6, 3, 2. I could see my reflection in the water. A pathetic blonde kid, who had dirt and filth cover his body like a layer of skin. Tears beginning to form in the eyes, and a disgusting face that was a mixture of fear, regret and pure, undying hatred.

So as my face connected with the water, a white light rippled throughout my body and for once I felt better then, pretty bad. That was until I shot into the water like a bullet.

A splash could be heard from a block away as my body became completely submerged.

Where was I, was I facing up or down, was I lost? All I could see was darkness and yet my face stung like needles had pierced my skin. I just floated, wasn't sure if it was up or down. My body floated in the water motionless, why would I want to move. It was nice in the water, It was nice not having to do anything. The little oxygen in my lungs made my mind a blank void.

 **Jaun…You hav…to ge…up.** That was probably the best part of drowning. The voices stop. The sides of my lips tugged up, I found it funny that I died by drowning in a pool. But I am just so tried, just a little sleep.

My eyelids slowly drifted down, as the bubbles coming out of my mouth slowly started to lessen. I was okay with this because I know that even though Ozpin was in control of my body, I felt at peace.

What do I have to live for anyway? I never was good at school. I was never athletic or good at combat. I never make my family proud. The moment I said I wanted to be a hunter I could see the pity in there eyes, I know I was never going to make it but they let me believe because I had nothing else going for me.

Pity, I hated it more then Ozpin. Just once, one time I would like for people to stop pitying me. How could I possibly think I could be a huntsman? I just wanted to be someone a person could look up to. Not deal with some evil grimm-person Salem or be a host for some undying wizard. I have so many regrets as well, never getting a girlfriend, killing a monster, saving a person or even having more then four friends at a time. Now why should a person like me exist? I can't think of one. Probably from lack of oxygen.

Now, do I die a loser or live as one? I guess dying wouldn't be so bad. Less embarrassment after all, but what if I could change. I mean after all I do have a huntsman who has lived longer then my entire family tree. I may not be the best but I'll be damned if I was a worst host then the guy who died by coffee of all things.

My eyes shot open, but my lungs where burning as they tried as hard as possible to persevere oxygen that wasn't there. I didn't even where I was facing. Letting out a breathe, I could see a bubble float past me. Guess I knew where up was.

Spinning my body around I could see that small little bubble breach the surface and just like that bubble so would I. With the near nonexistent energy I had left, I move my arms pushing my body up, I could feel the water go past me as I could make out a building through the water.

With one final push I breached the water, lungs gasping for air as my head barely rises above the water.

I coughed and sputtered water, and couldn't keep my body up for too long. I could see the edge of the pool which wasn't too far, a few simple strokes was all it took. Yet those simple strokes felt like I was trying to swim through tar.

With much determination and effort, I was able to reach the edge of the pool.

Grabbing the pool edge, I heave my self up over the side of the pool. I flipped over exiting the with my back resting on the side of the pool and the bag in my hand left my grasp as I gasped for breath.

As air entered my lungs water immediately shot out as a coughed and sputtered trying to get the liquid out of my lungs.

My vision was blurred as I looked up the side of the building. I couldn't tell but I could feel my father's displeasure. "Ha…haha…hahaha." I laughed, It's funny how the verge of death is a good source of humour.

Finally, rest. It was nice knowing something wouldn't kill you for once. **Good, your alive. Can't have you dying before we meet Qrow.**

"Guess there really ain't no rest for the wicked." I laugh, don't know why but the adrenaline in my body made me super high.

 **How are we the 'wicked?'** Look just…just don't look into it.

 **Well we can't waste anymore time we really must find Qrow.** Why exactly? can't you just train me. **Well, he also has my weapon.** And what weapon is that? **My cane of course. For someone who wants to go to beacon you sure aren't that good at knowing anything of the outside world like the weapon of a famous huntsman.** I refuse to believe you actually use a cane. Also I am plenty socially aware. **Do you even know who Pyrrha Nikos is?** Who?

 **Honestly?** So, what if I don't know this one so called "celebrity"? **She won the Mistral regional tournament three times in a row. If I got her as a host then maybe I could actually defeat Salem.**

"Shut up Ozpin." I groan as I laid on the side of the pool. It was dark to the point where I could barely see. I could hear cars in the distance however, yet the cold temperature made the water on me feel like ice stinging my skin. How girls could wear skirts all day without being cold is beyond me.

With a groan escaping my lips, I roll over on my stomach. Putting my hands against the ground, my muscles strained as I pushed my body up doing the most half-assed attempt of a pushup. My knees made contact with the floor which pushed against the ground allowing me to finally stand up.

"Not gonna lie. Starting to see that your a bad influence on me." I say as I stretch my back hearing several pops. **We have only scratched the surface of what I'm going to make you do.** "Fantastic." I sigh.

My body felt like it went through a meat grinder after it ran a marathon. I guess fighting bullies, terrorist and my dad will do that to you. **That was all me.** It was a team effort.

Well beside that what now. My bag it totally useless, my poor snacks. **And clothes.** Yeah that too I guess. Shaking that bag I could see water dripping out of the material. Now time to find a guy named Qrow at a place called the 'Drunken Mermaid'.

Letting out a breath I look around which was difficult to the night. However there was plenty of light post that I could see over the wall that surrounded the pool and made a border of the building's property and the road. However the light produced was faint and it flickered every so often. All I could see was a glowing orb that was attached to a metal pole that was a few meters away from me over a wall and the faint outline of objects that the moon light allowed me to see.

I couldn't tell but it felt like it was -3 degrees which may not sound like much to an Atlesian, but Vale was a place were almost every girl had a skirt. Not that I am complaining about that. Not to mention the could air made the water on me feel like liquid ice. **Water is ice as a liquid. Do they not teach these things at a regular school or just do you not pay attention.** You get what I mean, it was very cold.

Taking a step to the light that was over the wall, I realised how hard it was getting to see, my vision blurred and a migraine that throbbed in my head keep getting worse.

Throb, throb, throb. Each pulse got worse and my head wanted to explode. It was flooded with memorises of a man with a fake arm, a sceptical woman who would always glare at anything that breathed but most of it was of a young girl with silver eyes and a white hood.

I fell to one knee clutching my forehead in pain letting out hisses of displeasure. Then it got worse, I saw different people dying in ways that scared me: torture, grimm and coffee. Then the next thing I knew it was all gone. A complete blank.

I couldn't remember a thing of the serval deaths I witnessed or the strange people that I saw. It was all gone…except for the intense migraine pain.

 **Yes, this seems about right. Taking over a person's body that is not experienced can cause worse symptoms that just fatigue and muscle pain. It seems that the constant use of me has forced my soul to begin sharing memories.** So we really are becoming one person, darn it. **Usually yes, however even though we have hardly met your aura is still somewhat resistant.** What does that mean. **Its going to take longer then expected to merge.** Uh. Neat.

Taking uneasy steps towards the wall that surrounded the property. I barely as a brick wall obstructed my vision. The obstruction in my way was tall enough that me standing on my toes resulted in my fingers being a foot away. I could have used a the gate, however they required one of those cards that you had to put on a scanner to unlock. P.S learnt the hard way that you should never leave those cards at home, or else you get stuff waiting in the lobby for two hours waiting for your sister who is on a date with some dick named 'Dave' to come back and allow unlock the door to the apartment.

Anyway I have already broke a glass door, not in the mood to break a more property. This meant I would have to do what I have been avoiding most of my entire life, meaningless physical exertion. Feeling strain on my legs, I hop up to the point where my fingers gripped the side of the wall and I just hanged there.

Well, this seems problematic. **What problem. Just do a pull up.** I don't know that sounds pretty difficult. **Difficult? It's a pull up, it really isn't that hard.** I get that but the whole idea of using your arms to lift your body up just seems unnecessary to me. **How is a basic workout method unnecessary?** I mean people invented stairs, then bam people realised why walk when you could get stairs to do all the work for you, so the escalator came into existence making everyone fatter. **You are extremely lazy by the sound of it.** I like to think of it as meaningless physical exertion, or M.P.E for short. **Well your already half-way can't give up now.** Untrue, it is very easy to give up right now. In fact that the best time is to give up half-way. People can't judge you for not trying and while others may dislike the fact that you gave up half-way, you are going to be less hated if you gave up near the finish. Either way, giving up half-way seems like the way to go. **So this is what you do with your spare time?** Basically.

I couldn't tell but I could feel groaning from inside my head. Beside that, surly a pull up isn't to difficult. How wrong I was. Flexing my now apparent muscle, I could feel how little I actually had.

"Oh God is this how working out feels because I don't like it." **Your not even half-way.**

"Shut up Ozpin, your my spiritual guide so don't judge me." **I'm not judging.**

"I can feel your harsh nonexistence gaze glaring into my soul." **Perhaps you should just focus on the task at hand.**

"Perhaps you should shut up." With one final push, my hips made contact with the edge of the wall. Leaning my body forwards my torso laid on the top going me time to get energy back.

 **Well clearly any sort of physical movement is not your strong suit.** Well clearly you are right. **Not going to argue.** Nah, I'm kinda the Grif of my family.

Shifting my body I was able to throw my legs over the wall resulting me into a falling form once again. Landing on the ground in a crouched position, a sudden jolt of impact went through my leg bones. **Fibula, tibia and femur.**

Correction my posture I stood up straight. Looking around I notice that I was on a side walk that was attacked to the road with lamppost that gave light to the road. In the distance about fifty meters to the right of me was a bus stop.

Well I have no idea, where I am going so I guess that I will need to find someone who will. People go on buses and people also have scrolls which has a map on them. Easiest part is everyone who goes on a bus late at night are drunk and easy to take advantage of.

The walk over to the bus stop was fairly easy and without hassle except for the slight stinging sensation on my skin from the cold.

Taking a seat on a wooden bench with two plastic walls beside the bench that was littered with advertisements and posters that were mostly vandalised that was protected from rain by a green plastic roof. A bus stop sign was next to the structure which signalled the bus to stop.

Closing my eyes I let the cold wind embrace me as I drifted into a state where I was half-asleep.

"Hello are you okay?" A innocent voice spoke. It was hushed voice that was barely heard. Opening my eyes I could see a faunus, she brown hair and eyes along with brown habit ears. Her hair was long, like really long. Her hair reach to the bottom of her hips. Beside that she had a light brown jacket on with a dark grey shirt beneath. She also had a similar brown skirt with gold edge that was that covered black leggings.

She sure likes brown. **That is Velvet Scarlatina. She is a first year at my school. Part of team CFVY.** Is she the one with the mini gun. **No, she specialises in hand to hand combat. You should probably answer her back she is just looking at you like some lost puppy.**

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I answer back.

"Are you sure your shivering and wet." She took a seat next to me as she a pointed out my condition.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose I am."

"Any reason?" She asks.

"Went swimming. How about you, what is a person like you doing late at night talking to strangers at a bus stop?" I question, as she shuffles uncomfortably.

"Well you see I'm a freshman at my school, and while my teammate, Coco thought it would be fun to go shopping. We get some food and buy clothes. However, next thing I know a person tried to steal my friend's handbag, but my friend then turns her handbag into a mini gun and starts shooting at the floor where the crook is standing. Someone shouts out white fang attack and then it just gets worse when the police are involved. Then we have to go to the police station explain the situation which they assure will be done in no time yet it took like three hours. Long story short, it's all Coco's fault."

"Your a student at Beacon, correct?" I enquire. After all how else would her friend be able to have that sort of weapon, or even the strength to wield it.

"Yup, huntsman in training. You?"

"Just a regular boring school. But I plan on trailing for Beacon next year."

"Really that's great however, I should warn you. The initiation is traumatic and sucks." **You backstabbing bunny.**

"Its not that it isn't a good imitation but by the end of the day someone has to go to student therapy." She continued.

"Is it really that bad?" I question. Ozpin might be queer, after all he is the first male I have known that has been so dedicated in one female without the intention of getting in her pants.

"Lets just say that skydiving isn't as fun as it sounds."

"Tell me about it." Ozpin. **Did you want to be falling or stabbed by your dad.** I'm still weighing my options.

Our conversation was cut short due sound of an engine roaring and wheels spinning against the road. A bus came down the road towards us. **_(Not sure if they drive on the right or left side of the road.)_**

Groaning as I stood up with Velvet following behind me we walked over to the bus. The glass door opened up showing the bus driver who looked like he would rather be at his mothers funeral then hear as he gave a yawn.

Stepping up the stairs there was a noticeable difference in the crowd that occupied the bus.

There was around fourteen people on the bus, two was a dog of sort faunus, a cat faunus and a horse faunus judging by his tail. the rest were humans that were either drunk or just didn't look like good people. Anchor thing I noticed was how all the faunus were seated near the back of the bus.

The less than decent humans took a glare at me and looked like I was some regular kid. However once they took a look at Velvet I could see how there glare took the form of a scowl. Looking back I notice how Velvet's ear dropped and how she walked closer to me and slightly tilted her head.

The closes one of the racist pointed his thumb behind him meaning the we had to go to the back.

As we took step by step I couldn't help but think what has happened to the peaceful Vale that I was used to. **The city always seem to be at its worse when the night is present and racism will always exist no matter what rules we make to prevent it.**

Taking a seat near the back Velvet sits beside me.

Looking next to me Velvet had a guilty look on her face like she thought that she was responsible for it.

"Screw them am I right. Anyway what about your headmaster I heard he died recently." I ask the girl next to me. **What's your angle here Jaune.**

"Yeah, died by coffee. Never heard about it till then. Shame as well he was nice if not a bit strange." The Faunus answered.

"Strange how?"

"Well he always wore these weird glasses." **They're trendy and everyone loves them.**

"He used a cane even though he didn't have any walking disabilities." **Why does nobody get the class of the noble cane.**

"And for some reason he spent twelve percent of the school budget on coffee…which only teachers could drink." **Don't be jealous.**

"However we shouldn't speak of the dead negatively." The rabbit girl concluded. **That's it nothing positive?**

"Yeah, I suppose so. After all he might haunt us by criticising us on every little detail of our life even though it has nothing to do with him and then proceed to make our life a living hell! Or you know, something like that." I respond losing my mind a bit as Velvet just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Can I borrow your scroll for a sec." I say trying desperately for a change of conversation.

"What for?" Velvet questions.

"I need to quickly check the maps."

Instead of pressing the matter more she just handed me her scroll. Checking the map we were actually not that far. My home was close to the school I went to and my school was near the pub I was going so several older students just went to the pub for underaged drinking using licences in a different language or getting college students to by the alcohol for you.

"So your a student at beacon right. So what weapon do you have." I request.

"While my semblance is mimicry, so I am able to copy a person's skills. So when it comes to fighting I just use my martial and by copying them I could match them in close quarter combat assuming they don't have a sword or something. However, I am working on something. I plan on using holograms as a weapon, but I am unable to give the holograms density, so currently I'm trying to work on that. What about you, if you plan on going to Beacon you must have a weapon or at least an idea."

"Funny story actual."

"What kind of funny?"

"The kind that's awkward."

"So not good funny."

"Yeah basically, you see. A _'friend'_ has my weapon and he plans on training me with it for the rest of the year."

"Okay but what is your weapon?" She asks again noticing my resistance to talk.

"It is a bat but thinner." I explain.

"So what, a sword?"

"Nah, more circular."

"A spear?"

"Shorter"

"An Umbrella?"

"I wish."

"A cane?"

Sighing in defeat I give a shallow nod.

She giggled slightly at me. "How do you use a cane as a weapon? It is basically a stick." **You judgmental bitch.** Wow Oz. What the hell was that. **You don't fuck with the cane.** Okay bu- **YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THE CANE.**

"Are you okay you seem off, uh. What's your name?" Velvet asks as she notice me wincing from the GOD DAMNED VOICE IN MY HEAD! **The cane is a sensitive topic from me. I got a lot of push back when I got the idea and look I'm just a bit defensive of it still.**

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." I stated proudly.

"Sure they do buddy, Well my name is Velvet."

"Really, buddy. Talk about friend zoned."

However the bus came to a stop. Looking down at Velvets scroll in my hand I see that this is the stop I need.

"Thanks for the scroll Velvet, I need to go this is my stop." I say handing back the device.

Walking up the bus I felt the irritating stares of the asses behind me I look at the driver and say "Thanks." before hopping of the bus. The driver gave a tired yawn in response and shut the door behind me.

Looking around, I see a certain pub across the road. The 'Drunken Mermaid'.

This is the moment I start training and become Jaune Arc the huntsman. **What part of you need to have graduated or have some sort of licence do you not understand?**

Ignoring the voice I walk across the surprisingly empty road. The pub wasn't to large but large enough to fit a party of college students with the some drinkers as well. The front of it was brick with a old fashion oak door that had golden handles. Above me was a pink neon sign of a mermaid with beer in it's hand.

Letting out a breath I walk in. My noes instantly burned like an inferno as the smell of alcohol burned, my ears ached from the sudden shouting and cheering. There were wooden desk and chair everywhere however They were all nailed down probably for a good reason.

Looking at the drunk and the sober trying to calm down the drunk. Okay Oz which one is he. **He wears a cape.** A cape. God huntsman have strange clothing sometimes.

It wasn't to hard to find, a person with a cape usually stands out. He was at the bar on a stool and had grey hair and a white shirt with half a large sword on his back and a handle beneath it. **Okay, go up to him and say "I'd like my cane back." Yeah but first sit next to him.** Why? Lets just go up to him.

 **Just do it.**

Walking up to him I stub my toe. **Yeah that's going to suck.** Yeah sure it hurt but not that much. **Do you believe in luck Jaune?** Well I have bad luck apparently if i'm stuck with you. **Yeah, well its about to get a whole lot worse.** Damnit.

sitting on a stool next to him the bartender comes up to me. "Arn't you bit young to be here?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

 **Ask for a coffee old fashioned.** Looking up at the drink menu above me. I find the drink Oz was looking for.

"What, I'm not ordering alcoholic coffee for you!" I say a bit loudly. **Pretty please, I need my fix.**

"Okay then." The bartender says as he walks away with a judgemental look in his eye.

The man next to me look as if I was crazy. "Oz. Is that you?"

 **Good job, you messed up our entrance.** That was all your fault.

 ** _I may have said that I will fix 1st and 2nd CH but that won't be happening any time soon just because I would rather increase the story then fix old chapters. Any way, this is going to be the last CH of the 'Arc'. It was a pun._**

 ** _P.S: I soon plan on finalising the Ruby X Jaune or Pyrrha X Jaune. So please tell me what you think. Your vote would really be appreciated._**


	5. The Grimm Virgin

**The Jaune With Two Souls**

 ** _Disclaimer: The following is a fan based story, RWBY and RWBY chibi is own by Rooster teeth, please support the offical release._**

 ** _Chapter 5: The grimm virgin_**

Wakening up is never fun, the entire point of it is to restart your body functions. If someone tells you that they enjoy waking up then you have my permission to hit them… within reason, don't go giving your friend a concussion just cause they enjoy waking up.

My vision was covered in a warm darkness, I could see nothing but it was the best place to be. However like everything good there is always someone to ruin it, always.

"Good morning sunshine." A raspy voice spoke. The voice of the person was alcoholic as after countless amounts of scotch has burned his throat.

Then my warm comforting emptiness was replaced by a cold and blinding light. Hissing in pain form the blinding light I instinctively shift my head to the side.

Groaning from annoyance of being forced away from my happy place I slowly open my eyes. Everything was blurred, colours swarmed my vision as my sight wasn't focused. I switch my body to be put on the side as the fluffy surface beneath me fell from the change of weight. Grabbing the item which covered my body which felt like a warm rug I curl into a ball like a cat while using what ever it was the covered me as a shield from the outside world.

"Five more…minutes." I yawn in my half-dazed state as for all I know I could have been kidnapped but nobody takes away a teenagers sleep…unless it's a mum. Those things are scary.

"God, your worse then Port on a hangover. But damn that man can drink." The voice spoke again in a voice. _Bang! Bang!_ I could hear the floor creak and crack under whatever was coming. The sound of footsteps got closer and closer. So I used the item which covered my as a way of hiding as I lazily raised my up to put the item over my head granting my the perfect protection from the morning illness. The secret is to not move up until ten o'clock.

Nevertheless like everything semi-decent in my life ever since meeting Ozpin, It was taken away. The substance covering me was ripped away and once again I was welcomed into a world with no warmth.

Opening my eyes I notice my vision blurred for a second before focusing. I was in a small room. The walls were grey and covered in filth and grime, there was a single rectangular window above me that was surrounded in green moss which crawled across the wall and rose to the ceiling. The ceiling it self was a white tile ceiling, well at some point I assume that the tiles at one point were white as now the lack of maintenance and the effect of time now made the once white tiles green and cracked. The floor was wooden planks that were rotten to the core additionally the usual brown of the flooring was companied with a strange green that shouldn't have been their.

Slightly looking down I notice that I laid on a mattress, well I hope it was at least. The mattress looked more like a rats net more then a mattress. The fabric that I sat on was black, I only hoped that it was originally that colour. Felling the fabric in my hands I felt a strange grain like substance as I felt the mattress. It was dark brown almost black. Soil? I really hope it is soil as least.

Raising my head back up I see what took away what kept me warm and happy. A old man that was either not a morning a person or just really really drunk.

The man sat on a wooden chair that was rotten and weak, the seat wobbled under his weight.

The man himself wore a white shirt with a vertical large grey strip in the middle, the sleeves reached just pass his elbows before folding back. The collar of his shirt was grey and the buttons on the shirt was loosely done. Beneath his shirt was black pants and shoes. Around his neck was a slanted cross necklace. However, the strangest feature of the man was a red cape. So I'm just going to assume he's drunk. His hair was black and lazily done and his red eyes creeped the shit out of me. In his hands was a quilt that colour was unrecognisable, not because it was hard to see but the stains that covered it was to occurring and large to tell.

Perhaps it was for the best that he took that away from me.

Rising my upper body I sit on the filthy mattress. Turning to face the man I can't help but recall the man. Oh, thats right. The man was named Crow, but with a Q for some reason. I didn't really understand the point of that or why his parents wanted his to get bullied for his name. Yet that was his name apparently.

One moment Qrow gave me a glass the next I'm here.

"So your finally awake." The raspy voice spoke again. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. I didn't fell safe with him, I couldn't decide if it was the large half sword on his back, that fact the we are in a room that could collapse on us at any given moment or the fact that this man was a friend of Ozpin willingly.

Speaking about Oz. "You didn't do anything to me while I was asleep?" **Seriously, still on the child molester.**

Qrow looked at me with a disgusted stare. "What?"

"Did you do anything to me while I was asleep." I speak again with a slight harshness in it.

"What? Of course not! W-Why would I do anything to you!"

"Oh so what, I'm not good enough for you!" I yell at the man. I will admit, I was slightly offended at this.

"I'm not a child rapist!"

"Well I'm sorry but it appears that one of us gave alcohol to a child and bring his to what I think might be an actual drug hideout. I mean seriously what is this!" I say to the _'not'_ child molester while rubbing the soil like substance in-between my fingers.

"So what, i'm just a shit parent if anything. How does it make me a molester!"

"I don't know, after all your friends with Ozpin who can't help but get into children's body. Also, if I was just some coffee addicted teen. Well then, congrats you just kidnaped a child. Yeah your a child molester." **Are you going to do this person I know.** Well it isn't my fault for you and your _'friends_ ' being a group of child molesters.

The man looked half-asleep as he placed his head in his hand and gave me an unimpressed. "Listen kid I can't be a child molester because, I have two nieces. A bitch of a witch that is constantly looking my shoulder and the worlds largest tight ass with a mechanical arm who always asks me to communicate. God damnit get a girlfriend am I right?" He asked rhetorically.

"Huh, I would be compliant to agree with you if it wasn't for the fact that your having a major hangover. And…you know… you kinda kidnapped me." I stated as I got up from the stained mattress.

However, the man found this slightly amusing to him as he took his head out of his hand and began to laugh before he gave me a sinister look. "That's the secret kid, you can't get a hangover if your always drunk." With that he took a flask from his belt and began taking a sip of the liquid.

"I don't think thats how it works?" I ask unsure. But the real impressive thing that I found amazing is how is this not dead yet. A man who is always drunk surly must suffer from some sort of alcohol poison, aura or not.

Letting out a stifled yawn I stretch my back feeling my spine begin to deal with gravity. It felt good to get some half-decent rest. Kinda made me miss almost drowning.

Placing the flask back at his hip a stood up to face me. Being even near the man the reek of alcohol conflicted with the smell of rotten eggs that the room produced.

"Well, John you can't be an Ozpin without a cane." Reaching behind his he pulled out a handle. At the top it had a gears in circular canister; reaching out of the canister was a grey handle with black patterns as while as a grey knell guard; the bottom was a sphere the was half of the substance that the handle was made of while the bottom half was a white.

"Actually my name is Jaune." I corrected looking at the 'cane in his hand'.

Qrow gave the handle a small underarm throw to me. The sudden surprise of a object hitting my chest gave me a shock as the cane fumbled between my two hands as I tried to get ahold of the so-called weapon. Clutching the handle with to hands I look at the object. The weapon for the rest of my life as a huntsman is a cane that didn't even have the shaft. A walking stick that was the size of my forearm was going to be the item that was going to fight the hordes of grimm with. Well I'm screwed.

"I don't care." The man yawned with a half-assed voice.

Looking at the "weapon" in my hand I felt slightly disappointed.

So Oz, Did you lose half or what? **The knuckle guard is a trigger, activate the trigger and the second half comes out.** May as well, not like it's going to explode…Well I hope. Giving it a try I pull the knuckle guard making the sound of a _click_ as a dark grey material rose out of the handle becoming a fairly long cane.

The sudden appearance of the extension shocked me making me take a step back. **Impressed?** Not really. At best it scared mea little, but I guess this useless handle became a slightly less useless.

"What ya think?" The drunk spoke smirking slightly at my reaction to the cane.

"I think that this would be slightly more helpful in another fifty years." I remarked as the thought of a cane used as a mighty weapon just didn't click in my mind. Heroes use sword, shields, spears, axes and at the very least nothing at all. But a cane. What do you want me wave it angry at the air while young kids play on my lawn. **It's classy. Why don't people get that? I have to do this in almost every rebirth. Why must every single person make fun of the cane? I apologise if your feeble minds cannot comprehend the usefulness and combat prowess that this object implements.**

That might be true however, you forget the most important part. **And what might that b-** NO ONE CARES!

"Yeah well you better get used to it or your dead." Qrow spoke.

"Or you know, just get a new weapon. They aren't to difficult to buy, the Vale police department is completely unable to have even substandard protection for such a valuable substances like dust. Also they give kids as young as twelve the ability to not only get the materials to build a military level rocket launcher but also to combine this said rocket launcher with a sword. One twelve year old who went bad and congrats. Not only do you have an aura enhanced criminal, but you also gave this kid a rocket sword. I don't know about you but if I was a police officer and had to arrest that, I would shit myself." I retort examining the cane further, it really was unimpressive.

"Yeah but- um…Vale shipping takes weeks to deliver things." Qrow argued. He had a point though, Vale really was a city just full of inconveniences. Wether it was the shitty crime, awful delivery or just the fact that we really on students to defend us. Actually that first issue may be the same as the last.

"So why are we in what I assume to be a serial killer's drug addicted friend's place? I can feel the STDs in this room." I ask, seriously what is this black stuff, it is starting to make my fingers go numb.

"Two reasons. One it is right next door to the place we are going and two this place is completely free as it is getting shut down tomorrow, health volitions apparently." He said as he took another swig from the flask.

"Oh God I slept here!"

"Eh, not the worst place I've been."

"I think I just inhaled some of the black stuff? It taste metallic for some reason. Is that good?" I question as the previous substance on my fingers got caught in my breathe. Yeah, I'm done.

Coughing into my hand I walk to the door, this place was as bad as smoking for your lungs. Activating the trigger of the cane it transforms back into the handle. Luckily I got my belt fitted to be able to get a sword sheath so I was able to get the cane attached to my side.

Walking past Qrow I reach for the rusty handle which looked ready to fall of by itself.

Twisting the handle to door creaks as the rust on the door hinges gives some friction. Opening the door I get the scent of salt.

Out side of the building was a dock. It had large cargo ships along with some used for transport. Along the concrete of the path that was next to the docks was tons of stalls set up by faunus, additionally too the left and the right of me was small cafes and fish markets.

Ships, I am personally not a fan. For some reason there is more going out of by body then going in. **Unnecessary information and unimportant.**

Qrow walked past me as he went through the door. His cape flapping in the wind revealing his weird half sword on his back.

"Well come on, we aren't going to get their by waiting." He spoke as he continued to walk further away.

 _"_ Where are we even going!?" I yell as I run back up to him. Looking back at the building I could see why it was getting shut down. I would describe it but I felt ill just looking at it.

Looking back to the dock that we are approaching I look over to Qrow as we walked at a strange half-walk half-run pace.

"So, gonna tell me what exactly we are doing at the docks or is this some kind of top secret training thing?" I ask as we reached the road.

Qrow didn't bother to look as he walked onto the road that was empty.

"Or you know don't answer, that's cool! I didn't like be acknowledged any way!" I scream at him as I followed him walking faster to join him halfway in the street.

"Relax, we'll walk and talk." He spoke, however I found it slightly difficult as a loud sound of an engine approached. Taking a glance at the sound I noticed a huge truck that carried timber, fortunately if we continued at our current place we should make it to the end of the street no problem. However, like everything else in life we have to deal with the one percent that fucks it up for the rest of us.

Qrow stopped in the middle of the road.

"But then again, it might be better to save this conversation for the boat, we have to have something to talk about or else we might just get bored on the boat."

"Qrow what are you doing! Stopping in the middle of the street is not what they teach kids."

"John-"

"Jaune."

"Jaune? Dumb name but anyway, I'm familiar with the look right then left then right again before tossing the road technique."

"First, you can't talk about dumb names, your parents can't even spell crow correctly, so your parents hate you. Second at least my name means something, it means yellow."

"Congratulations, your name means yellow. Also I'll have you know that judging a person based by name is very narrowed minded, additionally, my parents grew up as bandits so excuse them for being not as privileged and educated as others. But yeah they totally hated me."

I could only stare at him dumb founded. God how drunk it he?

However these thoughts were pushed aside as the large white timber caring truck approach. Crap. Diving forwards I grab Qrow by the cape sending us both forwards with me landing on top of his as we hit the floor of the street as the truck came.

Now, a lot of stuff happened and I was on the floor not looking. All I knew was there was a truck about to hit me then their wasn't. However Qrow swears this is what happened.

A man was riding on his bicycle when a sudden gust of wind put him to the side a little but enough to hit a skateboarder passing by the biker. The skateboard continued going even though the rider was knocked off, the skate board kept going till a unsuspecting citizen accidentally stepped on the board while not looking. Now this citizen was carrying a bucket of water for some unknown reason, maybe the ice bucket challenge but anyway. So the water shot up as the citizen trips on the skateboard. Sadly a low flying bird was hit by the water and got dazed, due to this it stopped flying for a second. This bird fell into the open window of the truck and starts flapping it wings like it was on fire which scared the shit out of the truck driver. The truck was sent to the right by a sudden jolt on the wheel as the driver got distracted. The truck went right to quickly and over turned. the timber flew out of the truck apparently flying over Qrow's and I's head. Then the truck came rolling at us like a bowling ball of death and again, this is Qrow's story. The truck came so close to hitting us it clipped some of my hair as it rolled over us stopping as it screeched against the road.

Yeah, I don't believe it ether but that's what he said.

"Look I'm flattered but your a bit young for me." Qrow remarked as we laid on the ground. Pushing off him I was able to stand back up. I noticed how the truck was on the other side of me and timber was scattered along the street.

"Well thats not good. Sorry I guess." He continued as he stood back up from the ground.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on already." The drunk told me as he began to continue walking to the docks.

"Uh…Shouldn't we…Um, you know… Screw it." I tried of comprehending what just happened, how did the truck get from killing me to killing the driver, speaking of which someone should check if he is alive.

However, my main inconvenience was ahead of me in the form of a drunk.

Qrow and I walked down to the port, in front of one ship in particular. The S.S Nimbus was written on the side. It was a fairly large ferry as the ship was made for mass amounts of customers. The ships hull was black itself while the rest was white. The ship was 170m long and had two levels.

Currently down at the dock there was a group of security guards that guarded a platform that allowed entry into the boat.

Glancing over to Qrow I notice how we continued to walk to the security. He said that the reason we where at the god forsaken drug store that was an apartment was because it was near where we had to go and seeing as we are traveling towards the entrance to a boat I think it is a pretty safe bet to think we would be using it.

So as we walked up to the line of people getting check by security I ask.

"Soooo, why are we going on a boat?"

"Why do you care?" Qrow answered back glancing his eyes at me.

"I just feel like that I am the centre of this whole thing yet for some reason I have no idea whats going on." I answer. Qrow and I stopped walking as we reached the line of passengers.

"Well there's probably a reason for that." He retorted with a 'know-it-all' attitude.

"Is the reason that your a butt?" I asked with a bit of annoyance. **Mature as always.**

Great and now your back, I kinda forgot that you where there for a second there. Best second of my life.

"No, the reason is because I can do whatever I like and you can't stop me. How does it feel to be second place bitch?" The person in front of us which turned out to be an obese lady which you could not tell by looking at the back of her turned around to face Qrow giving him a 'what the hell' stare.

"Don't judge me there's context."

"Slightly insulted I guess?" It was more of a question then an answer, after all I was quiet unsure how to respond from 'second place bitch'.

However, eventually it was our turn to get processed by the security. There was a total of four guards, One by the looks of it would check I.D while the other would use a hand held metal detector to search you. The spare two guarded the platform that allowed entrance. **_(Okay, so here is an author's note. I don't really go on ferries, or at least ones that travel long distance. Planes are usually the way to go for me so this is just assumptions happening. I'm used to putting my stuff on a tray then people use those X-ray things to see if I carry any weapons with me, then I go through a metal detector and ect. So boat security is not my thing.)_**

"I.D." The security guard ordered.

Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out a licence of some sort. **See, thats the licence I keep telling you about.** Shut up Ozpin.

"Go through sir." The guard said as he gave Qrow his licence back. It was kind of strange how a piece of plastic allowed you to carry military weapons where ever you go, even students were allowed to take there weapons if they had proof of what school they go to.

Following Qrow I walked pass the guard only to be blocked. "I.D." The guard said.

"Come on, really?" I exclaim.

Qrow walked back tapping the guard on his shoulder. "He's with me, apprenticeship program."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you," Like hell you are this shit happens to me all the time. "However, until you can prove his identity we can't do anything."

Well shit, I didn't think to bring any identification when I ran away. In hindsight maybe that would have been a good Idea to bring that with me. The bag I had only had slightly damped snacks and clothes.

"Well you see…I um…I left it in a car. Then is was…stolen?" I say questionably.

"You should have gave up at 'well you see'. Anyway don't worry I got this." Oh god coming from Qrow he is going to do something really unnecessary and probable make things worse.

"Qrow you really don't have to do anything we can talk this out." I say to his but it was already to late.

The guard who was asking for I.D was pushed off the dock into the water. Great, fantastic.

The other guard reached for a taser but before he could a foot met his cheek sending him into the water below.

"Bet your impressed aren't you?" Qrow said proudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"No Qrow, thank you. We would have been caught and couldn't get on the boat if it wasn't or you." He said imitating my voice.

"Yeah we would, oh wait a second. You aren't able to go on a ship after attacking the guards!"

"Don't worry, I do this all the time. I'll just give a quick old message to Oz and he will sort it out."

"How am I suppose to help!" I exclaim.

"What are you talking about…Oh thats right."

 **Just tell him to call Glynda. That's what I did when he called me.** Wow you are really dependant on this woman aren't you. **I wouldn't say dependant, but every Huntsman needs his Wonder Zewi.** Stop reading my mind! That is my super hero franchise and I will got billions of lien by selling it. Also the first mind reader in the franchise only- **Comes after the reboot of the origin story movie. I get bored in here.**

"Just call Glynda." I say to Qrow.

"Genius, that will save me so many law suits." Instead of arguing I just sigh. I did not sign up for this.

"So genius, whats the plan to get this boat moving now?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I got this."

"Fuck."

 ** _Time Skip:_**

"We need to go NOW!" A man with a red cape kicked open the door to the bridge. Behind the door was me, a blonde boy with his hand firmly pressed against my forehead.

"Sir, I don't think you are allowed here. Also we are suffering under delays as two guards where attacked previously by a crow apparently. Don't know how a bird knocked them into the water but they sounded pissed." One of the sailers said who was looking at a radar.

"We have no time! A aquatic grimm has been sighted near the usual traveling path. Names Qrow Branwen certified huntsmen." He said as he held up his license.

"I am apprehending this ship to exterminate this creature. Boarding is closed we have to go now! Get this ship out into the waters and at fuel throttle. The longer we wait the more people will die damnit!"

"Uh…Sure. You heard the huntsmen, we are legally forced to follow the orders of a huntsmen and aid in travel when needed. Cancel boarding, we've got enough people anyway. Set course for Patch, prepare for sail, we're leaving."

Seeing this person give orders I just assume that they are the captain.

"You huntsman, I suggest you prepare for battle, I'm losing customers because of this."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of anything else." With that he walked back out if the bridge with me staring at the scene I just witnessed. How the hell did that work? Giving up I decide to follow Qrow.

"Wait. Did anyone else realise that his name was Qrow, like the bird that attacked the two guards?" One of the sailors asked.

"John, do me a favour and turn the no smoking signal off."

 ** _Time Skip:_**

So, after a completely bullshit lie that somehow worked out here we are, getting free drinks on lounge chairs on the front of the deck. I placed my my bag with my clothes and wet snakes beside the chair as I looked around at the boat. The deck was large and I could see younger children playing ether tag or stop poking me. So their I sat next to Qrow with a weird fruity drink in my hand that tasted surprisingly alcoholic. I guess hanging out with Qrow means that strangers think that your also an alcoholic automatically.

"Soooo, you gonna tell me when this plan fails when we don't get attacked by grimm?" I ask looking over to a now shirtless Qrow who was busy pouring his flask into his fruity drink.

"The percentage of us getting attacked is crazy high, their is reasons why ships that travel long distances have quality cannons and defences. The sheer negativity of this place is enough to draw three beowolf packs to us." He answered back.

I narrow my eyes at the man, how is that possible. Arn't ferries suppose to be fun?

"How? People look like their having a good time."

"The citizens sure. But beside the guards and sailors, who is cleaning, cooking servicing rich snobs?"

Looking around I try to find some of the services, there was two faunus giving drinks to a fat man and his wife who looked disgusted at being serviced.

"I don't know, they are treated pretty badly I think."

"Yup, that's to be expected though. They're faunus, they would hate it here. Constantly being forced to cook, clean and service people who treated them like dirt. The worst part is that they are greatly under paid. The ship needs a crew and faunus need a job. Sadly discrimination forces them to take some of the most desperate ones." Qrow explained.

Didn't know it was like this though, luckily the rabbit faunus was able to get into Beacon, at least she has a future. But them? Underpaid, under appreciated and overworked. Life sucks sometimes.

"Uhhh… I heard alcohol was suppose to take away pain but it isn't working at all." I groan. All this sad and depressing talk is making my motion sickness even worse.

"What is the problem with you?"

"Motion sickness, it feels like my stomach just a pool of acid swishing around. The worst part are the burps, you get a mixture of stomach acid and whatever you ate. You know what I had for breakfast? Nothing. That smell is pure stomach acid."

"Well that is… unnecessarily descriptive." Qrow said with a raise of his brow.

"Why the hell are we even on a boat!" I whine, boats, bull heads and cars was my own personal hell. And once what went in comes out it becomes everyone else's hell as well.

"Well, we are going to patch!" He said in a surprisingly cheerful voice. I think he had too many fruity drinks.

"Over there I am going to train you to be the best huntsman possible, no more Ozpin for you. You only get to go Oz when I say so from now on."

 **Go Oz, is that what people think when I take over a body. It sounds like something a power ranger would say.** You know the power rangers? **Coffee keeps you up to late hours, not a lot is on.** Why not drink decaf. **You shut your filthy face.**

"Who cares about training? Why are we on a boat!?" I complain.

"Oh, thats simple. My semblance is misfortune. Shit gets real near me. If I was on a bull head, well lets just say someone is going to die by the end of the day."

"Wouldn't the same thing happen if -Oh god i'm going to vomit." I wheeze out as I get another vomit burp. They really do smell.

"Uhhhhhhhh. The same fucking thing would happen on a boat…dumbass."

"Huh, yeah that makes sense. To be fair I made this plan while drunk."

"Your always drunk."

"An excuse that you can use every time. Thanks alcohol."

How is this guy a huntsman? If I had known these people were like Oz and Qrow I would have been a police officer or something.

The boat was suddenly rocked. Oh god I felt something go up my throat.

"What the hell?" I mumble.

"That I believe is the aquatic grimm we were sent to fight." Qrow said standing up from his chair, with one go he downed the rest of his drink.

Fan-fucking-tastic. If the motion sickness wasn't bad enough then why not add grimm. I mean its not like that's going to backfire. Oz switch with me. **No can do.** Why not! **You heard Qrow, no switching till he says.**

"Oh course, it wouldn't be that easy. I mean its not like it is my first grimm. Hey Qr

ow can you tell Oz to-" glancing over to my left where Qrow was I notice a distinct lack of alcohol. The hell was he!? Looking around frantically I spot Qrow at the front of the ship. In his hand was his weird half a sword weapon. He just stood there like some lost puppy. He is just standing there what is that suppose to achiev-

Out of nowhere a black serpent erupted from beneath the waves. It had a spiked white mask that had red carvings that glowed and also that had large barbels that came out from the snout and its's eyes were a pricing glowing yellow. On the side of the serpents head were red frills with small bone spikes on the end, similar bone spikes were found down the spine of the creature and red glowing gills were on the side of its neck.

"Wow that is a big snake."

The eyes of the monster while looking like a blazing sun froze me to my core. Goose bumps littered my arms and for once that vomit feeling wasn't motion sickness. If it wasn't for me sitting down I am pretty sure I would have fallen over. These aren't regular creatures, they are born killers. How are people able to fight these, the bigger they are the harder they fall… right?

The serpent opened its jaw revealing its teeth specialise to ripping humanity to shreds. Yet it just stood there showing its dagger like teeth ready to rip me to shreds- oh wait whats that?

A yellow glow started showing it self within the throat, with the glow becoming more defined I could see electricity jumping along the yellow glow.

"Qrow" I tried to yell, but all that came out was small squeak. A single mumble was all I could do as a beam of electricity at Qrow.

My eyes widened because in that instant Qrow was gone. Covered in a wave of electricity, and that was it.

"GET THE HELL UP KID, I'M NOT TRAINING YOU SO YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR ARSE!"

His voice how was that possible? The beam of lighting stopped and there was no Qrow there. The sound came from above to my head steadily shook to once again see the beast in the eyes. However, this time it only had one.

There Qrow was, his cape flying from the wind behind him while he rode on the serpent's head. His weird half sword had miraculously become a scythe that the blade was in the left eye of the serpent which had several slashed along its body now and he had this smirk which basically said, 'Here I am'. This is the huntsman I wanted to be. One who stands in-front of everyone to protect them from an evil that could kill me. Yet here I was on the verge of a heart attack.

I let out a sigh of relief, as I realise how scared I was. My legs couldn't stop shaking.

"WELL, HURRY UP!"

I look at Qrow once more. Can I really become this? I should have ran, I would have survived. Everyone else did so why couldn't my legs move? Why do I keep doing this AM I A HERO OR NOT!

I place my hand on the side of the lounge chair as I steadily got up. During this Qrow was riding the serpent like a mechanical bull before with a howl it dived beneath the waters.

Getting of the lounge chair I stand up shakily I for once use the cane for the the purpose it was actually made for. It was the first grimm I have seen with my own eyes, I thought it would have been one of those wolf like things I saw on a video once. Instead it was a huge serpent.

"Fuck, me… why am I so scared?" The whole fear is good for you is a really stupid. 'Oh it keeps you safe'. Yeah right, it makes you hesitate and not think straight. The only plus side is I've forgotten all about my motion sickness.

I could feel my breathing become faster as my heart beat continued to go faster then before it ever has, damnit I am not even fighting the damn monster yet why am I so scared?

Its eyes through, it was so hungry. Trained professionals are constantly dying to grimm like this, what hope do I have? I can't even go Oz any more. I no longer have a fall back plan when I fail. No wonder everyone laughed at me when I said I wanted to be a huntsman.

The nausea that disappeared a few moment ago rose its ugly head once again. I hunched over as my stomach contracted working spit and stomach acid boil up in my throat. I ran to the side of the ship in a desperate dash as I could taste my stomach. With a small impact with the railing I release what little I had in my stomach into the sea below. I didn't have much, it was pretty much spit and acid. I laid over the railing using my weight on the railing to keep me from falling as my legs had become a dead weight made from flesh.

A long piece of dribble hung there from my lips as another round of vomit makes it pass my lips. With that my body collapsed, my shoulder hit the floor of the deck as I rested on my side. I hopelessly glazed into the sea that sat on the horizon. I was thoughtless, every single dream, fear and idea left my mind as I rested on my side.

I could feel the boat moving with the waves, the small rocking of the boat felt peaceful. That was until the boat started to rise violently from a explosion from the waves. With the sudden impact I was put onto my back forcing me to look at the sky. That and an alcoholic being fringed through the sky above. The serpent like grim had burt though the water however this time with wings and… had arms? Didn't notice that before. Qrow was also on the sky, I could see to well and he was to far to see but his weapon had once again changed shape. I couldn't tell to what but I could hear gun fire in the distance.

With a flick of the tail Qrow was sent towards the boat like a meteor. Oh crap.

I didn't know boats could ripple but it sure felt like it when Qrow hit the deck. He had thrown his sword down embedding it in the boat but then landed on it with the impact able to force the sword with him on it ripping through the floor like he was surfing on solid land. When the sword finally stopped a line he hoped of this blade like that was the usual for him which wouldn't surprise me.

He cracked his knuckles giving a killers smile, "Time for round two."

Reaching to the embedded sword he grabbed it my the hilt and effortlessly pulled it out of the boat. "Now where is Oz gone to?" He questioned as he tilted his head.

"Not…here…" I mumble. I was still in a bit of a delirious state. He takes a glance to me.

Hearing the sound of footsteps I shut my eyes, this is going to suck so much. Definitely a eight on the sucko-meter. I know Qrow's semblance is misfortune but this is ridiculous, at least I have a excuse. " It was Qrow's fault". Nailed it.

Qrow's hand wrapped around my hoodie as we lifted me up with ease in one hand with my foot dangling over the ground. "Not to complain or anything but my shoulders are getting really tired from carrying this team." With that he dropped me letting me stand up again. If you could call it that with my legs wobbling so much that the rocking of the boat could knock me down at any moment.

I feel to my knees as I took notice to the grimm roaring in the sky. My eyes shook as the sound rang in my ears of the beasts roar. "Please don't make me fight me that thing!" I pleaded looking like a wolf staring at the moon.

"I don't see the problem, its not like its the first grimm you've fought…" Qrow said cringing at the look at me.

However, realisation widened his eyes.

"Do you still have your grimm virginity?"

Those single words shook me out of my fearful state. My head rocketed to the side glaring at Qrow completely distracting me from my killer in the sky.

"What!? Of course not!"

"Look there is no reason to be embarrassed, people are just ready at different times."

"I'M SIXTEEN!"

"Look its fine. You'll find that grimm someday, your just saving your self for the right grimm and I respect that. Hey, don't feel pressured, your ready when your ready." Slamming my cane into the ground I take this chance to stand up to face Qrow in the eye.

"I haven't lost my grimm virginity because their is no such thing!"

"All ready in denial, peer pressure can't do much to a fragile mind." Qrow sighed shaking his head with an expression of pity.

"What peer pressure no-one here is my age?"

"Oh shit! I just fought your first time! No wonder your so mad. Look if you really want you can fight this grimm all by yourself." His pity expression was changed from pity to now of legit shock. Did he really believe this was a real thing?

"NO! That is exactly what I don't want! For gods sake DO NOT do that!"

"Oh would you look at that she's coming to you! Talk about thirsty."

"ROAAAR!" Fuck me. Placing over to the sky I see the serpent flying towards us planning to smash right through the boat…and us.

"Qrow! Do something!" I scream feeling the fear come back to me.

"Don't worry, I don't like to brag but I am quite the wing-man. Which is kinda is true as I am a bird."

"What?"

"Remember to protect your self, don't want to go in without protection." With a very disturbing piece of advise he shoved his sword at an angle so it was able to get under my feet.

I gave a fearful look at Qrow. My eyes widened on the verge of tears, my mouth was the perfect mix between nervous break down and my puppy just died. Honestly it was one of my best yet. Yet Qrow just smiled back at me.

The next thing I knew was Qrow put all his strength into one swing throwing me forward like a baseball. Now I haven't had any good experiences with flying through the sky. Seriously, what do people see in sky diving? "Oh its fun because of the thrills". Yeah I suppose being able to die is pretty fun.

I made eye contact with the winged large evil electric eel thing. Turns out one eye is so much more scary then two.

Oz advice. **And intrude on your loss of your grimm virginity. That is a private advent that even I can't intrude on.** THAT NOT A THING!

Feeling the wind rush past my body as I flew to my death I look below. I am probably going to die but Qrow has one hell of a throwing arm. We were so high I could barely see him drink out of his flask. Taking a look at the beast coming at me with its very very sharp looking teeth, I gulp. I am so screwed.

They are going to have to add Jaune to the synonyms of screwed, that how screwed I am.

That serpent narrowed its eyes, ready to eats its prey, a hunter ready to take the final shot. I however looked like the bloody deer that managed to survive the first shoot.

NO! I am not dying like this, I'm going down swinging like a true Arc!

"I'm not throwing away my shot! My name is Jaune Arc!"

I grip the cane in my right hand with both hands, reading it by my side like I have seen my father did hundreds of times.

Thirty centimetres was the distance as I looked the demon in the eye. I am not dying just yet. With a swing I rotate my body so I am able to wing my can down on the beasts head.

All my power, all my dreams, all my fear all went into this one swing. Everything went into this one hit, and as it hit the bone mask of the grimm… It harmlessly bounced off. Thats right. I'm using a cane as a weapon.

My eyes widened as the cane bounced of the bone mask of the grim. The grimm didn't care however, the grim charged right into me, the grimm head butted me in the ribs. If it wasn't for aura my left ribs would probably all be snapped. Instead of hitting me head on it his me left side sending me spinning down the serpentine body as it continued its dive to drive a hole straight through the boat.

My left side of my chest was erupting with pain. The wings of the beast went straight past me as I floated in the sky as the demon passed me claiming its victory.

"I… am not dead yet." I squeeze out of my teeth as my jaw was clenched form pain. Letting go of the cane with my left hand I reach out to the grimm touching the wet fin of the monster near the end of the tail. One more chance! This is it.

Clenching my hand around the monsters fin my shoulder almost disjointed from the sudden force of being carried my the beast.

Okay, the cane didn't work. I have nothing left but my instincts and a little bit of aura. Wait a second that it! My instincts! Nice work brain.

Opening my mouth I bit into the serpentine body of the grimm. It tasted like rotten meat that spent its time rotting in the sewer for eighty years. Its texture was leathery like a turtle egg and was as cold Atlas during winter. The black blood, oh god I couldn't describe it. It didn't have a taste but It was basically drinking all the negativity that the grimm was made of. Sadness, anger, guilt. All these thing made me want me to kill humanity for a split second just to stop these emotions from flooding me.

I didn't like biting into the grimm however, I don't think it liked it ether. It opened its wings up wide as stopped its decent as it flicked its tail. My jaw lost grip and I was sent further into the air. Which is just fantastic as we all know how much I love extra falling time.

Yet that was the least of my issues as the grimm looked like I just shot its puppy. Oops?

"ROAAR!" The serpent roared. Great this again. I mentally sighed, at least it isn't shooting lightning bolts at me. So silver lining I guess?

The demon flapped its wings to approach its prey once again. Yet this time I knew what to do. It may be a monster but it still has biology. In my right hand I ready it like a spear. Not wasting my shot.

The beast opened it jaw to inhale me whole. Guess this is really my last shot.

Goodbye grimm virginity.

Thirty centimetres was the distance as I looked the demon in the eye. I am not dying just yet…again. Instead of a swing, I stab the cane forward to go through the eye Qrow cut up before allowing my can going straight through and going straight to the brain. Even a cane can deliver an instant kill if used correctly.

The feeling of pride built up in my chest. I am no longer a grimm virgin. However, that didn't stop the impact of the grimm's head against my body. Ouch…again.

 ** _Time skip:_**

I laid on the boat feeling all kinds of pain with my cane beside me on the deck of the ship.

"Congrats on losing your grimm virginity!" Qrow said as he gave me a thumbs up.

 ** _WOW, long Chapter._**

 ** _The poll for Ruby or Pyrrha is over!_**

 ** _Ruby has won in a landslide, seriously calling it a competition would be insulting. So all you Lancaster fans better be happy because you won, poor Pyr though. After her death is feels like she is phasing out, however I guess thats just how it is._**

 ** _Also incase if people didn't know the grimm from the description that was a Sea Feilong. Thanks for reading._**


	6. House rules

**The Jaune With Two Souls**

 _ **Disclaimer: The following is a fan based story, RWBY and RWBY chibi is own by Rooster teeth, please support the offical release.**_

 _ **Authors note: So thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Congrats we made it past the 25k word mark. So thats nice. Now I'm pretty sure around 15% of people actually read the author notes at the start of a story so if you are one of the rare few that are reading this then thanks.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: House rules**_

"Oh thank god solid land." Now some people may argue that hugging the ground after a long trip is cliché. I say fuck em. Motion sickness sucks, its like a nine on the suckometer. And during the boat trip here the only help I got was, 'Pssh, my nieces don't complain as much as you do. Just have a drink'. And, would you believe that alcohol does not help motion sickness. but apparently the cure to vomiting is to 'you got to finish that, or else it's just rude.'

This man is the most irresponsible human being I have ever met. How sociality thought it was a good idea to hand this man a weapon was beyond me. I mean when has being drunk with a weapon ever back-fired right?

"Are you getting up or trying to reach third base with the ground." Speaking of Qrow, the scythe wielding huntsman stood next to me giving me a 'are you serious' look.

Turning around so my back was on the ground I looked the man above me before giving him an eye roll.

"Why is everything with you have something to do with sex or alcohol?" I ask, putting my hands on the ground I push myself up to be in a seated position.

"I like to talk about stuff I'm good at. And I have quiet the number of stories to tell." He responded. He put his hand out to help me up.

"Yeah…after hearing that I'm not gonna touch you for a while." I said knocking his hand away. Pushing myself from off the ground I stood up from the concrete.

I looked at the town before me, it was like Vale, just smaller. As the crowds from the ship passed me on the dock I looked further outwards at the city. The shops where about the same size at Vale but there was less in quantity, the hotels hardly reached the hight of the hotels of Vale. Houses had a noticeable difference of size that made me envious. Sure the apartment of which I lived in was probably the largest an apartment could be however, growing up with ten people in your family certainly made it a challenge. Even other families couldn't even entertain the idea of having a pool. Yet here it seemed like almost all houses had a back-yard even though some where still small it was large compared to the houses being pushed together in Vale.

"Please, your just jealous. After all, you lost your grimm virginity-"

"Never say that out loud please." I interrupt. I don't want some random person from the street hearing about how I lost my virginity. That could end up for some very uncomfortable looks.

"What even is the plan here? Go find a place to train. Train for a year and kill some grimm person named Salem and spend the rest of my life trying not to kill Ozpin. Sounds fun." I groaned the last part.

"Well, that was the plan originally." Qrow retorted. He started walk towards the city from the dock we were in.

"Originally? What changed?" I ask as I also begun walking to keep up with Qrow.

"Follow me." He spoke in a hushed and rushed voice trying not to be over-heard. The alcoholic lead me out of the dock which was a fortunate change. I've had enough of the smell of the sea. Now it was exchanged for the welcoming smell of urine. Qrow lead me slightly away from the docks into some streets of the city of Patch.

I took a quick glance at Qrow as we did a quick power walk as we passed some small cafes. Qrow was rarely like this. However, when he was it was never something I enjoyed.

We continued walking till we reached halfway through Pen 15 street. Qrow's hand shot out hitting me in the chest to stop me.

"Okay dick move." I whispered under my breathe.

"Perfect." He spoke as he changed directions to walk into the alley. The alley was less then adequate. It was everything you'd expect inside of an alley: trash; stains of some unknown liquid; and a lack of light.

Suddenly that weird half sword which could turn into a big sword and a scythe had instantly become a lot more scary. Reluctantly I shifted my legs taking small steps behind Qrow to follow him into what looked like the perfect place to murder me.

Well, Qrow has finally snapped.

"Look if your going to murder me I would prefer for any cutting to happen above the waist and no touching the face." I sighed.

Looking back I see that there was hardly anyone passing by on the streets so help would arrive a bit late. Well, this sucks. I continued walking deeper into the ally with Qrow.

Thats when Qrow decided to face me with a face that basically said 'what the fuck'. "You think I'm going to murder you?"

"Well, this is the stereotypical place to murder someone, that or the forest." I said holding my hands out gesturing to where we were.

"I mean, you don't really give hugs in a place like this?"

"Actually we are starting your training." He retorted crossing his arms.

"I thought we were starting training at your place?" I asked.

"Well, we were originally but then you decided to vomit everywhere on the ship which made it most unpleasant even with my help."

"You just keep giving me alcohol. How the hell did you think that would help sea sickness!"

"Your welcome btw."

"That wasn't a thank you!"

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you getting sick was my fault." The man rolled his eyes.

"Giving alcohol to an underaged child is illegal!"

"Actually since you have aura your allowed to drink alcohol at a younger age. My niece does it all the time."

"Do you actually know the law? Because there is no bullshit younger drinking age rule in the law book." _**(A/N I do find it weird that in some fan fictions that people make an excuse for Beacon students being able to drink and making excuses for Yang in the yellow trailer, underaged drink really isn't that uncommon)**_ "Your niece just does what every teenager does and gets others to get drinks for them or just gets a bartender that couldn't care less."

"Oh and you have read the law book? Its like 50 pages. Nobody reads it."

"FINE! Have it your way! Thank you! Dumbass." Staring at the alcoholic really wishing that a death stare had a little more death then staring. The staring part was just award for everyone.

"Well, I don't want your thank you now. You don't even mean it." Qrow looked away to the side putting on his best pouting face like some child who was told to play with someone they didn't like with an addition of crossing his arms.

I could feel my right eyebrow twitch form shear anger. It was bad enough I had Ozpin, but now I have to deal with to irresponsible adults. **A little offensive.** Oh great, your back again! **Well, I could tell you were angry so I thought it would be best to give you some space.** Yeah! I'm angry, dealing with an alcoholic and a child molester has kinda put me on edge! And now that I think about it I can understand why you are friends.

Letting out a defeated sigh I let my head drop, the sad thing is Qrow is probably the closest thing I have to a friend besides Dug. And he wasn't that great in all honesty. "Qrow, I'm sorry. Now can you just tell me why I'm here!"

Qrow gave a roll of his eyes as he relaxed his body. He uncrossed his arms and gave me his usual half-drunk half-serious face instead of his strangely good pouty face. The scythe master brought up his arm infant of him with his index finger up while the others were down.

"Okay, first of all I brought you here to start your training." He then brought up his middle finger with this index.

"Secondly, I needed a good place to transform without being spotted."

Wait, what? Transform? I thought his semblance was misfortune. Is he like a super, ultimate, mega, ancient faunus which can fully transform into there animal. **No, remember how I have magic. I gave him the ability to become a crow, additionally I gave his sister Raven the ability to become a Raven.** Damn, thats actually pretty dope. But it would have been funnier if you made Qrow a raven and Raven a crow. That would be ironic, wouldn't it?

Raising my head back up to face the bird person I ask. "So, whats the training then? Swoop me till I can catch you mid-flight."

"Actually, its just a getting home and when I say home I mean Tai's house. I should tell him we're crashing for a few months. Nah, I'm sure he can handle it." Okay, note to self don't tell Qrow my home address. **Didn't you abandon your home?** Wow, that joke took a surprisingly dark turn.

"So, this is it? Just go to some guy's house. Sounds easy enough." Sadly once those words exited my mouth I realised just who I was dealing with. This is going to suck.

"Well, this isn't really training more of a challenge." He spoke with the corners threateningly twitching to become a smirk. Qrow reached into his pocket, pulling out a classic black scroll. With a small flick of his arm the scroll few through the air towards me. With a sudden jolt my arms shot forwards stumbling to catch the expensive piece of equipment. As the scroll bounced from my right palm into my left and back into my right before grasping the stumbling scroll with both hands and pulling it to my chest.

"What the hell! You can't just do that to me!"

"I trust you."

"Why?"

"You have one hour to reach the house. Here is my scroll with the coordinates."

"Okay or just ignore the question completely I suppose." **Qrow tends to ignore his problems, once played chess with him and I had to wait an hour before he decided to move, playing a game with no timer was an awful idea. However, I've got to give him credit for just sitting there for 12 hours before conceding.** I thought he only waited a hour making his turn? **He had more then just one turn.**

Looking down at the scroll I did notice that the scroll had maps open with a blue line which went off the screen.

"So, I make it there in one hour? What do I win?" I ask bringing my attention to the man in-front of me.

"You win not getting a punishment. However, one rule under my tutelage-"

"Can you even spell tutelage?" I interrupted.

"Can you even spell interrupting disappointment?" The scythe weirder countered with narrowed eyes.

"Jokes on you, I can."

Qrow gave me an unimpressed stare. "As I was saying. You are banned from using Ozpin unless I say so. Your time starts now. P.S. Don't look at my search history, you'll regret it. The last person who saw it became a robot without any emotion. Even now he still has nightmares." **I really shouldn't have dared James to hack Qrow's scroll.** And with that I was just given a weeks worth of nightmares.

You know when you accidentally get lemon or orange in your eye and it stings really bad and you want too cry. Yeah…when you watch a grown man turn into a bird it's like that plus tasting your own vomit. The worst part is, technically crows don't wear clothes. I just saw Qrow naked. So this is the appeal in drinking bleach.

Soon the black bird became out of vision as the black blob flew above the buildings.

Drawing my attention back to the item in my hands I look closer to the map app. There was even a spot to show the estimated time and distance of the trip. Now lets just see that distance…Fuck. 48.2Km thats a lot of kilometres. Yeah, an hour to do that? I'm pretty sure thats impossible without a car.

Turning back I look to the streets. That would be my best bet. Just ask to hope in a car and get driven all the way. I mean nothing can go wrong with that?

Deciding to walk out of the ally I stand beside the road. Once again it wasn't fairly busy but there was a few cars.

Damnit. I can't just wait here.

I look down at the scroll, If I follow the directions along the road a car could pick me up on the way, this way I make some distance while waiting to catch a ride.

 _ **Timeskip (12 minutes)**_

28 bottles of beer on the wall 28 eight bottles of beer, take on one down pass it around 26 bottles of beer on the wall. 26 bottle…wait that doesn't sound right. **You skipped one.** Fuck! Now I'll have to restart again!

99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottl- **NO! Stop! I like to believe I am a man of patience and intelligence. However, this is the 8th time you restarted!**

You wanted to play chess before!

 **Yeah, so?**

We don't have a board.

 **And like I said last time you could just imagine one move and just member all the moves you made and remember mine.**

How good of a memory do you think I have?

 **Well, obviously not a good one as you keep skipping numbers in bottles of beer on the wall.**

Yeah, thats right! Just keep insulting me. Thats all you do. I just give and I give but what do I get in return? Nothing!

 **I saved your life. Multiple times.**

Is that all our relationship is to you, so what? We are just parasite and host with benefits now.

For the past 12 minutes I have been following a blue line on Qrow's scroll. And in that time I was, hmmm lets see. No where close to where I was suppose to be.

The worst part is everyone is a dick. I held my hand in a thumbs up fashion for the classic hitchhiker pick me up sign but, all the cars do is just ignore me. Starting to consider pointing a different finger up at them. Maybe then they'll notice me.

I don't see why they aren't helping me. I am just some stranger walking on the street that wants to go in people cars… You know, now I'm starting to see the problem.

In the distance I heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. It was certainly loud, probably a bike of some sort, they are pretty loud. Ugh, I've been following this path for ages and so far everybody has passed me without a second thought. Can't wait for another drive by.

The sound of a the engine roaring got closer and closer to the point where it was like a wolf howling in my ear. However, it stopped. Glancing to the road a yellow bike which pulled up ahead of me.

"Sup, need a lift?" Said the rider of the bike. Taking her hands off the steering wheel… I don't know? Are they called a steering wheel? More like steering handles. You know what, it's not that important. Taking her hands off the steering handles the rider reached up to her yellow helmet. The rider was obviously female even before I saw her face which was because of the luscious, long locks of her hair that reached far beyond then what was usual.

The girl was wearing a silver blazer over a dark red vest and grey shirt. On the blazer is showed a logo of a place called Single. Which had a red axe as the emblem of the school. However it did have the words Single Academy around it. The girl also wore a black skirt that went down to just above the knees and had black stockings covering up the legs. On her wrists she had what I believed to be oversized yellow bracelets.

As she took off her helmet to face me I got a glimpse of her face which had a cocky smirk which was revoltingly similar to a certain alcoholic and the same pale white skin however, she had lilac eyes instead of the man's red.

"Uhhh." Was all I could muster as I stared at the girl. To be fair though. This so far has been my most successful conversation with a girl after everyone started hitting puberty. Turns out that 'For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on.' is NOT a good pick up line. All those people on Yahoo answers lied to me.

"Yeah, I usually have that effect on guys." She asked again.

"Uh… okay?" I replied to the girl.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Hurry up I don't have all day." She spoke as I made my way over to her bike while she placed her helmet back on.

Once I reached the bike I through a leg over the leather seat which was surprising super comfortable. Although, me and a motorbike does not equal positive experience for anyone. I could feel the motion sickness begin too set in, I don't even know how as we weren't even moving. Maybe muscle memory, or just something like that.

With a small flick of the girls wrist the engined roared to life. A sudden jolt ran through my body as the front of the bike rose at a very alarming place. My hands shot around the waist of the buxom blonde fearing for life.

In the matter on what felt like two seconds we were already cruising on the road.

"So, where you heading?" The girl asked but the sound of a motorbike, while would you believe is very very loud.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back as all I heard for the student was 'oh, where ow deading'

"WHERE AM I GOING!" She responded with a surprising loud voice.

Now this was a worrying question. Not because I didn't know where I was going, however Qrow's scroll with directions was in my bag. Now my arms was quite firmly around the blonde rider because I knew that if for a second I couldn't keep my balance then I would go flying. Now, don't get me wrong it was very nice that she gave me a lift. However, the fact that this girl had no care for the speed limits, stopping at red lights or just ignorance of basic driving edict. You could see why I was hesitant of taking on arm off this insane driver.

Despite the almost purposeful risky driving I was able to reach into bag and pull outs Qrow's scroll. The reason why people don't like giving there scrolls to people for like three seconds isn't cause they have a problem. Its because that they know that in three seconds someone can completely fuck up your scroll.

Qrow's password is the alphabet backwards and for convenience sake my finger print as an other way to get into the scroll.

Getting onto maps I hand the scroll to the girl in-front of me.

"Huh…Why do you want to go here?" The blonde asked with narrowed eyes. I would have been more alarmed at her however I was more concentrated on the road.

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" I scream as we narrowly avoid a pot hole. "Oh thank god." I sighed. I'm starting to believe this women didn't even attempt a diver's license. Perhaps walking there would have been a better idea. I would rather the next time I see Qrow I am uninjured, I'll even settle at being in a hospital.

"God. Your just like dad. 'Eyes on the road Yang. Slow down Yang. Where is the breaks on your bike Yang?' Talk about overprotective. Am I right?"

"No! Not at all."

The girl rolled her eyes at me and went back to driving which while kinda hurt feelings. However, I realised that perhaps that was the better outcome then dying.

Slowly the yellow bike came to a halt as a red light could be seen over two cars ahead.

"So why are you going here? Is it Ruby? Are you in her class? Are you dating her? Cause if so I'll so you why people call me the nutcracker. Well they don't… but they'll start once I'm done with you." I mentally cringed at the thought of this. And I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one.

"Oh, God no! I don't even know who that is!"

"Well good because. If so, then yeah. I would be called the nutcracker, and I wouldn't want to do that to a random person I just met. But, now that I think about it. It's a pretty dope nick name. Yang Xiao Long, nutcracker. Damn, now I kinda want to do that."

"Uh, or you could not do that. You know what, that sounds like a pretty good plan. Let's do that."

I retort. Yang Xiao Long nutcracker will hopefully be a title earned another day.

"Besides getting off typic, why do you want to go here?"

Uh, she really was curious about me going there. Strangely so. Now I could brag about killing grimm and saving the world or lie and say I'm visiting parents. Yeah, saving the world sounds better.

"You know… regular teen stuff. Learning to kill the grimm, no big deal." I say casually as possible without sounding like a upstart jerk.

"Oh, cool. You coming to Signal?" She asked.

Ah, thats right. Signal. The place that rejected me but accepted Alice. I mean what does Alice have that I don't? Proper training, weapons, her father's interest. Please, who cares that as a child all I wanted to do was play sport with my dad. I don't care about how the kids in my classes when I was four bragged about how far they could kick while playing with their father. Because, not me. I love the fact I was neglected. It made me strong after all and not emotionally weak.

 **I feel like you have some stuff to figure out.**

Please, I'm fine. That empty hole in my heart was filled with Doritos and Mountain Dew. So you know. All good.

 **For someone who has a surgeon as a mother you sure can't keep your body healthy.**

That's because she was always to busy at work so I never saw her. It was really only me and my sisters for the first twelve years of my childhood. I even once wore a dress.

 **That's not so bad.**

Un-ironically.

 **Ouch.**

"Uh, no. I'm being personally trained by some old random drunk."

"Oh my god! That's my uncle Qrow!" The buxom blonde exclaimed.

"Kind of weird how you were able to instantly know it was Qrow but that's not important I guess."

"Wow. So you must be really good at fighting then, my uncle doesn't train anyone. Well expect for Ruby that one time."

"Isn't he a teacher?"

 **Well, being the worst is highly unlikely. However, your certainly not to far off it.**

"Eh." She half-heartedly responded with a shrug.

"What weapon do you use? Shotgun scythe, scythe sword, basically anything that contains a scythe."

"Um, I use a cane?" I say turning me head with a tint of red in my cheeks due to embarrassment. Oh you have a fire sword? Oh you have a pistol which can turn into a great sword? Well I have a cane… so you know basically the same thing.

"Dope. Scythe cane. Respect."

"Actually it's not a- you know, never mind."

 **Look I originally had a staff, but people kept saying if I'm not a virgin cosplayer then I should get rid of it. So I thought I would use something modern but you people can never satisfied! I give and I give but it is never enough and the only thanks I get is your constant judging. Well you know what? My cane has killed more grimm then your weapon. So all of you can shut up.** Wow, you really are defensive about the cane. **Its classy, why can't people get that?**

"Wait. Qrow's your uncle?" Strange didn't know driving like a drunk was genetic.

"Yup, but he left to go to the headmaster of beacon's funeral." The girl said. Just then the light turned green, and so did my face. I'm pretty sure your not suppose to overtake cars at a light but she certainly didn't care. She wasn't even a bad driver, just a really really unsafe and irresponsible one.

"Can't imagine why someone would want him dead." I whisper under my breath. Which wasn't that difficult considering that motorbikes are basically small jet planes. **I don't think that is at all true.**

"I can't wait to see Uncle Qrow again. He is so cool! My sister Ruby loves to ' _flock'_ too him." She screams as she takes a turn around the building.

Was that suppose to be a pun? It wasn't very ' _punny'_. Ha, I'm hilarious. **Your both hopeless.**

"Are you laughing? I can't hear you over the bike? I'm sure you are! Well, I'm going to have to drop you off soon. My dad lives in the middle of the forest and I'd rather not be caught skipping out on classes. Which is a little hypocritical considering that he did that allllllll the time, at least I didn't knock up my classmates. Am I right?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I respond to the blonde. Looking down back at my scroll I notice that the house was indeed in the middle of nowhere, yet only 40 minutes run through the forest, fortunately what was suppose to be a 30 minute drive if done legally turned into a 8 minute drive. Luckily **It is only 3 kilometres, how slow are you that it takes 40 minutes?**

After a two minutes drive of holding on for dear life to a person who was related to another person who might possibly kill me I was able to see some trees out in the distance. Admittedly it was somewhat difficult to see through my tears by THE WIND IN MY EYES and not the felling of fear.

Fortunately the awful ride had came to an end as Yang took the trip off road to the boarder of the forest.

With a flick of the wheel the bike went into a drift sending dirt flying as the bike became parallel to the forest.

"Well, Dad is just in there. Your scroll has his location sooooooo… have fun. Also, rule of thumb of meeting our Dad. Don't mention us, he can easily jump to conclusion and when they involve boys the topic tends to get out of hand. He is crazy like that." With that piece of advice her wrist flicked creating a roar from the engine. Within what felt like two seconds their was a beautiful girl in-front of me and then there wasn't. Story of my life.

With a long drawn out sigh I brought my focus back to the lush green before me. **Well at least you have Qrow's scroll or else it would take forever to get yourself to the house**. I guess that's true. Reaching into my pocket I felt the cold metallic touch of the scroll. Pulling out the scroll I look to the top right.

"3 percent can last right?"

 _Time skip._

Looking towards the blackened sky with bright stars littering the void like sprinkles on an ice-cream. The cold night air stung like needles on my skin. Needles like someone would find on a porcupine. Ummm pork. The trees around was almost invisible as the darkness obscured my vision. I couldn't even tell what kind of trees they were. Oak, willow or apple. Hmmmm apple. Like apple pie. **Why do you keep talking about food. It's all you've been doing for the last hour.**

I'm hungryyyyy. I will literally eat anything, if given the chance I would eat you and I'm not joking. I'm like a caged animal waiting to get out, I once bit a guy just to taste blood. **No you bit a guy because he stole your lollipop... when you were 14.**

I swear to god Ozpin I will eat you.

"Uhhhh. I am so god damned bored! Seriously what the fuck forest, why are you so boring. Oh look at me I'm a forest I produce air from my trees. Well guess what forest so does algae from the sea your not special. This is why people prefer swimming over forest exploration."

 **This is your fault for playing angry birds while the scroll was on 3 percent.** You and I both know that it went from 2 percent to zero I should have had my 1 percent back. And don't act like you didn't enjoy angry birds you kept lecturing me. **That's cause who aims for the top of the buildings everyone knows you let gravity kill the pigs.** Great now I'm thinking about pork again thanks a lot.

 **Yeah, well your mind is pathetic. All you have in here is 'how I met your mother' and I've already watched it to death. And for fucks sake stop thinking will he notice if I fart. Guess what? I noticed.**

Well at least I didn't die to coffee.

 **Oh, and we're back to this argument.**

Oh, I'm never gonna let that go.

 **At least I didn't wear a dress.**

Canes are stupid for a weapon.

 **Take that back.**

No.

 **Well then. I guess you'll just have to suffer then.**

*Crack* As if on queue a twig snapped behind me. "Great what have you done now Oz" I sighed as I turned around to see what made the sound. Sadly I was greeted by a creature as dark as the night around me accept for glowing red lines that were etched into the beast face. Yet I recognised the eyes. Different shape different size but they held the same predictor like eyes, narrowed and starved. I've only seen that once before, in the eyes of a giant lightning breathing snake with wings. And not gonna lie, not feeling to keen on biting this one.

As a grow escaped it's jaw the glowing hunger filled eyes rose higher above the ground as the beast stood on its hind legs towering over me. The moonlight illuminated the monster. Bear like in appearance but what it looked like isn't what worried me, it was the creatures gigantic paw raised above its head.

"What the fuck did you do Ozpin."

 **Don't look at me. I was just going to make you wet yourself.**

With that the massive paw came down crashing for my head. But after facing one of these bastards you tend to have less of a shocked time. I dived to the left rolling atop of leaves, twigs and dirt coming to a stop after hitting a tree trunk. Yup, fighting in the dark sucks.

The grimm bear's paw hit the dirt creating cracks in the ground. With an audible gulp I stood back yup face the beast. "Uh... Oz help?"

 **Take it back**

"Oh you can not be serious"

 **I never joke about my cane**

"I WILL DIE!"

 **I launch kids into forest filled with ursai, you really think this changes anything**

"Ozpin what the fuck it your problem!"

 **My problem is people always judge the cane. Saying that they can't be weapons. Well guess what James! You have a pistol, real original.**

"Look, I'm sor-"

 _Time skip._

"Uhhhh" A pained and tired groan escaped my lips as I woke to the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Stupid birds.

Raising my upper body I push what felt like a quilt off the top of my body. Yet I was welcomed by the sweat embrace of agonising pain in my chest. "Why do I keep waking up in this shit condition."

Groaning as I raised my hand to the pain in my chest. I felt strange feeling of course white if not slightly red stained bandages wrapped around my chest.

Begrudgingly I forced my eyes to focus on the room around me. As much as I want to go back to sleep perhaps not deciding to sleep in on a bed I had no idea actually was, wasn't the best idea. The room I was in was most likely a spare room. The keys were all their. Light blue curtains on a window above the bed, the walls were wooden but painted pale. The floor a polish wooden floor with a off-white rug in the centre. The bed had a pale blue quilt along with pillows next to a nightstand with a vase that contains some yellow flowers.

Looking closer to inspect the flowers I noticed a note on the nightstand.

 _Dear person_

 _You are probably wondering why you are here. Well I found you bleeding out in my backyard with an ursa playing fetch with your cane_

 **THAT BITCH!**

Really Ozpin. Now?

 _Anyway. I found you, killed the Grimm and brought you back home to get you bandaged up. Your welcome. However, their are some rules you have to follow._

 **Tai house rules**

1: Make sure your room is clean

2: Make sure all fire is supervised as we live in a wooden house

3: no training in house

4: Don't allow Qrow to use any object in the house

5: When Qrow offers you something say no

6: Never make a bird sound in the house Qrow takes it as a challenge

7: Whenever Qrow says "do you want to see something cool?" Always say no

8: Never eat eggs around Qrow

9: Don't eat chicken around Qrow

10: Don't eat any bird related food around Qrow

11: Don't lick any object and claim it as yours (thank Qrow for that one)

12: Don't grab sticks and throw them on the couch and claim the couch as your nest (also blame Qrow on that)

13: When you miss the toilet when pissing don't say you were marking your territory as an excuse (Qrow as well)

14: When ever Qrow is involved just remember to stay a few meters away

15: You're are to treat my daughters with the upmost respect

16: You are not to flirt with my daughters

17: You are not to make any inappropriate joke around my daughters

18: You are not to make any innuendoes around my daughters

19: You are not allowed to look at my daughters in a suggestive way

20: No looking at their bodies, only eye contact

21: but no eye contact for longer then 8 seconds with a 3 second in-between break

22: You are to make my daughters happy

23: but not too happy

24: If you ever have a question never ask Yang... or Qrow

25: The cookies in the cookie jar are laced with rat poison so I know who has been eating them. (That is actually Ruby for once... and sometimes Qrow)

26: When challenged to a fight by my daughters always say no.

27: If they refuse your refusal then you are not allowed to touch them during a fight

28: Never say anything negative about Ruby's scythe and always refer to it Crescent Rose

29: When ever Ruby is around don't forget to ask how Crescent Rose's day was. Apparently it has feelings as well.

30: Don't go into my daughter's rooms

31: And have fun... but not too much


End file.
